Deep
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Tony never made it back through the portal. Loki managed to do just that. Now trapped together in space they must make a choice, balance together or perish alone. Tony/ Loki slash m/m
1. Chapter 1

Tony was floating, or more precisely his body was floating. His mind was quite firmly planted in panic overload. He was stuck lost in space with very limited oxygen, no Jarvis and no way back into his universe. Perhaps he was entitled to freak out just this once, quite possibly he's very last such opportunity. Oh great that was hysteria kicking in, the last stage before doom. He blinked once and managed to rationalize at least he had one killer view for his passing when something grabbed his ankle, spinning his suit in a loop and then nothing.

* * *

Loki was just pulling himself of off the dented floor; bones kneading back together, torn muscles renewing themselves when he heard the unmistakable sound of Hawkeyes walky-talky break out in static hissing.

"We have a bigger problem, a nuke is heading for New York…only one way it can go."

Natasha's voice rang through next.

"Hurry Tony! We have Loki's staff. I'm closing the portal now!"

Then static and Loki groaned at the irony. Defeated, by his own weapon, (o_h the humiliation)_. Time to get out of here. He managed to get himself into a seating position before crawling up on to hands and knees and using a wall to get himself standing. Suddenly the healing completed with a jolt and he managed to walk forward like nothing happened. Loki approached the window and with one leap intercepted a flying jet ski, throwing the driver of with a kick to the knees. Flying quickly towards the roof he sped past Natasha snatching the staff away before the old fool behind her could so much as turn towards him. Pulling back so the jet ski was almost vertical he launched like a rocket for the closing portal. Flying through just as earths' atmosphere sealed itself behind him.

* * *

Loki observed the cosmos with a level mind. Not much he could do out here but try to find another planet to reside on while he reevaluated his approach to world domination. Spinning the machine to the left he suddenly saw that Iron Man suit suspended in mid-air, completely catatonic and eerily quite. Born naturally curious, Loki cautiously guided his jet ski towards the suit. Peering in he saw Stark, peaceful, brown eyes blinking lazily as he appeared to be watching the starlight in the distance. Careful not to damage his machine Loki grabbed one iron foot and attached it to the jet ski with a piece of spare wire he found stuck to the side, must be magnetic connectivity he thought as he tied the other end to the seat and was just about to speed off when he remembered humans couldn't breath in space. A living avenger was probably more valuable then a dead one so Loki fought down a sigh and turned to tap the glace pane of the mask with the tip of his staff issuing artificial air into the suit. Enough to safely sustain the man until they arrived elsewhere. Finally turning back Loki leaned forward and sped away into space, hulling Iron Man behind him.

* * *

Tony woke up in a surprisingly warm cocoon of fabric. Not unlike a sleeping bag, consisting of drapes and drabs of multi-coloured rags. A pale hand rested on his reactor glowing the faintest shade of green and vibrating softly. He managed to follow the direction of the hand without moving his head and found it attached to an elbow, which was attached to a shoulder, which as far is he could see was attached to a chest, flat chest. Ok so he's in bed with a man, like that hadn't happened before but although same-sex fucking was nothing new, this overwhelming feeling of content certainly was. Tony debated with himself wether waking his partner was worth loosing the warmth (not to mention the dopy feeling), when the hand stirred and who ever was pressed against him sat up with a moan.

"Damn these stone floors and their unrelenting rigidity."

And there's only one man who spoke like that in that tone off voice. Suddenly everything flooded back, from Fury's sorority get together at HQ to his idiotically heroic escapade into space with a nuke tucked snuggly under one arm.

"Awake I see," a deceivingly soft-spoken voice broke through his thoughts. Tony felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine.

"Didn't' know I was your kind of bloke green eyes, or we would have gotten here a lot sooner." Tony drawled out with a sultry wink, even as his mind raced to calculate several escape routes using current information. He was in a cave of some sort, in a sleeping-bag of some sort, sort of naked with a sort of naked demi-god gone villain behind him and his suit was nowhere in sight. Only one thing to do when life gives you this much lemon juice. Stall like hell.

"So green-eyes mind playing it back for me, you know to recall the magic and all that?"

Loki smirked and sat up further, his tunic falling away to reveal an ugly malnourished chest, so pale, so weak and vulnerable, so…human. He hissed in his own displeasure, failing to note Tony's wistful eyes as he rushed to button up. Damn humans and their need for regulated body temperature.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Tony frowned as the last bit of flesh disappeared behind nimble fingers.

"That would be shooting myself into space."

Loki nodded as he got up, thankfully his pants where completely intact and Tony felt his gaze following the leather-clad rear as it swayed in front of him. Loki had walked to the mouth of the cave to check on the snowfall before returning, eyes wide, green and blank as they looked through Tony and into the black abyss behind him.

"This cave goes for miles. I hold an interest in exploring it as I may very well be the discoverer; however due to your human incompetency to maintain body heat as a singular entity I must remain here and '_babysit' _you."

Tony snorted and sat up, finding himself surprisingly uninjured. He shot the other man an unimpressed look and then one over his shoulder, turning back with a frown.

"Now really why would you "_want_" to go in there, possibly to your doom (or since you're a god more like eternal entrapment in an ice cream container) when you can stay right here with your new pal Tony and finally get to telling me about where the fuck it is that we are."

Loki raised an eyebrow and kneeled a foot away from Tony's cocoon, piecing together a makeshift pyramid from a pile of kindling. When the pile was big enough he held one palm an inch above the top and mumbled a string of unintelligible gibberish under his breath. Next thing Tony was struck speechless as each twig expanded into a large log and lit itself on fire. This was not happening. Magic was right on the other end of science. The wacky end. He stared at the fire in disbelief and for the first time since he woke, perhaps the first time in quite some years Tony felt helpless, alone and possibly the strangest thing of all, terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm hungry."

Loki frowned but kept his eyes closed. Tony observed the odd formation of lines with interest.

"Well!"

The raven god rose from his seat in front of the fire taking a moment to level Tony with an icy glare. He approached the sleeping bag and withdrew from a hidden pocket a small leather pouch. Walking back to reclaim his seat he clipped it open and took a look inside.

"Do you eat meat mortal?"

"Ah_...yeaaah_. What you have a hamburger in there you've been hiding from me? I know you're evil and all but that would be crossing a line…"

"Shut up Stark or in Odin's name you'll starve tonight."

Tony promptly snapped his mouth closed and watched Loki withdraw a small piece of something red from inside that little girl purse of his or whatever it was and place it on the palm of his hand. Dropping the bag on his lap he once again preformed magic, levitating a now juicy looking stake onto a hot stone in the middle of the fire. Tony quite speechless for the second time that night (and perhaps in his life) continued to stare long after Loki tucked the pouch back into the sleeping drapes. When he finally managed to find his voice it sounded foreign even to him-self.

"I'm not eating that," the philanthropists' rasped. Loki glanced up and evaluated his hostage critically.

"Are you getting sick human?"

Tony stifled a cough to try clear his throat before he replied.

"Like hell. I happen to have the immune system of a bull on testosterone pal, I should after the amount of chlorophyll I've had to drink in the past."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows; and he really should stop doing those endearing "I'm so confused" faces before Tony started responding to them. Now wouldn't that be awkward.

"Chlorophyll?"

"You don't know what chlorophyll is?" He chuckled and gave the demi-god a vaguely amused look; "pfft some god you are."

Loki snapped his fingers and suddenly Tony found himself far too close to the fire and the softly sizzling steak.

"You will tell me all about this chlorophyll mortal or find your immune system radically depleted."

'Ah there it is' thought Stark, 'that icy hiss I'm so familiar with.'

"Damn" he mumbled under his breath as he rose from the ground to sit himself back on the log, "I thought we were past that."

Tony grabbed the rags from the ground that dropped with him and draped them once more around his shoulders. His Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans did little against the cold and the funky smelling fabric was a godsend in disguise, (some very good disguise but non-the-less a godsend). He looked up at Loki who was staring at him impassively, probably waiting for his "Iron Man presents Chlorophyll" infomercial. 'Might as well give a show,' he thought, a lazy smile already stretching his face.

"Well Chlorophyll is human magic food, green and bitter just like you. It has SO MANY health benefits, a true god among foods. However, the most marvelous and amazing benefit it gives comes from the fact that its molecular structure is absolutely identical to hemoglobin except for the center atom. In hemoglobin this is iron, whereas in chlorophyll it's magnesium. This means that when ingested, chlorophyll actually helps to do the job of hemoglobin (hemoglobin is so vital to the health of our blood – in fact, blood is approx 75% hemoglobin, but you wouldn't know 'cause you don't have any). It helps to rebuild and replenish our red blood cells, boosting our energy and increasing our wellbeing almost instantly…"

Surprisingly Loki took no offence to any of his jokes and continued to stare at Tony with barely concealed interest as he occasionally nodded his head and once flipped his hand to turn the steak over. Tony, growing more confident by the minute continued to expand on his comedy act, adding a few corny sexual innuendoes (and you wouldn't believe what it can do for your stamina, you'd have to be a god to make it through the night without chaffing, oh wait you are) all the while watching as Loki twitched his lip and eventually faked a yawn to cover his smile. When the meat started waffling a pleasant smoky odor that resembled the smell of barbeque, Loki elevated the meat on to a flat slab of wood he conjured out of a twig and glided it towards Tony who promptly shut up to keep his watering mouth from embarrassing them both.

"Ah…I don't know it smells good but, what is it?"

Loki blinked and slid the plate onto the other mans' lap with a subtle hand gesture.

"Its _skog hjort_ steak."

Tony winced, "skoh youch, right. Man oh man how I love my…"he sniffed the plate warily "…skoh youch."

And then it happened the most unexpected thing of all. Loki's impenetrable mask broke into a smile, followed shortly by a laugh so musical that Tony's heavy metal hearing could scarcely appreciate its genuine charm. So unlike his cold laughter this was a sound that coaxed the millionaire's mouth to drop the fake grin at the sound of '_skoh youch_' and replace it with a toothy smile of his own. Loki's eyes crinkled in amusement as he attempted to hold back his laughter.

"Venison mortal, its _(skog)_ forest _(hjort) _deer."

The raven tore two pieces of kindling from the side of the log and they instantly turned into cutlery.

"Impressive; didn't even see your hands glow radio active weirdo green or anything. What gives Houdini?"

"Who?"

"Don' wovvy abou' eet," Tony managed to mumble though a mouthful of meat (and wasn't this just sinful).

"It was the first spell I mastered."

"Figures."

"Thor always stole mine"

"That too."

"By the way", Tony spoke while he was cutting himself a second piece, "how did you manage to convert a typical, bland piece of meat that's been sitting in that unsanitary little pouch of yours for I fear to ask how long, into the best damn steak I've ever had the joy of eating mmm?"

Loki frowned, and this time Tony didn't even reprimand himself for thinking the trickster cute with worry lines etched on his face.

"It's just food Tony Stark, I am capable of making food."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're a god, well this is certainly otherworldly. Oh that reminds me you've yet to tell me where we are and all; you know for the sake of common courtesy and the likes."

Loki stood and wandered towards the mouth of the cave, supporting himself on one arm to lean against the wall he watched the snowfall.

"I don't know this planet."

The unmistakable clatter of wood on stone broke the silence.

"Finished?"

"Yep!"

"Then go to sleep."

"Ohh muuum."

Loki remained silent and Tony now lying back under the drapes chose to use the time to study the demi-god until his world faded and he fell asleep. Loki stood there a while longer before walking back and crouching next to the pesky human. Noting a shiver in the tanned frame, Loki reached into his tunic and pulled out what looked to be a small mouse skin. With a few words he had it stretched out to be roughly the size of a double duvet cover, draping it furry side down over Tony. Then standing up he shot a quick, distrustful look at the sleeping face before quickly stripping of his heavy tunic top and lying bare-chested on the furs with his back to the other man. Loki was only just reaching a sense of meditative peace when the warm body behind him turned and an arm possessively grab his middle. For fear of waking Stark and letting him see his naked ugliness Loki suppressed the urge to push him away, never seeing the smile on the avengers face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to explore the cave today," Loki announced over breakfast a couple of days on. Tony looked up from his wooden bowl of porridge to glance at the other man.

"Ok I'll come with you."

"No you will stay here and tend the fire. I don't need to watch you as well as myself, and the temperature I expect down there will likely cause your body to shut down."

"Oh sweetheart I didn't know you cared," Tony high pitched with a derisive snort.

"I don't. That's why I feed you three times a day, keep you warm to the best of my abilities and let you grope me through the sheets every night," Loki scathed. Tony gapped a moment before his hand decided to take over and helpfully fill his mouth with the spoon.

"Well when you put it that way…" he said after forcing down his oatmeal, "I'm still coming with you."

Loki pressed one delicate finger to his right temple and closed his eyes, after a moment he let them open only to see a far too smug human, holding his spoon vertically, tongue traveling lazily up and down the sides. Tony had his eyes fixed on the demi-god, alert and shinning with mirth.

"No," he forced his tone back to neutral, "you are my hostage Stark and you will..stay..here! Understood?"

Tony shrugged and placed his empty plate on the ground.

"I have Stockholm syndrome, I've learned too oh what's that word again, "_identify_" with my captor. So," he stretched both arms over his head and Loki heard his spine pop, "you can either follow me and watch my ass in there, or I can wait for you to leave me here then follow you and watch…Wait scratch that! I'll follow you."

"This is not negotiable Tony…"

"I know that's why I didn't put any leading questions in that statement, just so you wouldn't get confused and all." He spun around jazz style and flashed the green-eyed man a cheeky grin. Over the past five days since their arrival on this frozen wasteland they appropriately agreed to nickname planet Fel (a contraction of '_frozen_' and '_hell_') Tony had studied Loki constantly and reached a startling conclusion. The epiphany being that the trickster was far less volatile then Tony originally assumed. In fact most of the time he was down right shy, passive and introspective to the point where Tony had to double the amount of inane chatter just to cover the silence and kill the sterility in the cave. Though when asked about a spell he preformed or magic in general he easily sank into conversation, describing everything in vivid detail. Voice characteristically soft and hoarse with suppressed passion and enthusiasm at being asked to divulge the complexities of his gift.

Magic, Tony soon found out, was not all that different to science. Each spell had a formula, which had to be presented in a certain way in order to get a response. Potions were simply chemistry with cooler ingredients and spells were physics in words. In fact Tony finding the entire concept as fascinating as he did, coaxed Loki every night into teaching him more about the value of magic. In turn Loki insisted Tony explain to him the theories behind human nuclear, meta and astrophysics as well as discuss he's own experiments in Stark Industries.

During these stories, where Tony chose to play up every detail of his past escapades and research (Jarvis being his biggest pride and joy, after the Iron Man suit) Loki would stare at him in wide-eyed wonder, lean forward and give of the impression of a human TiVo device in his blatant greed to record as much as possible for knowledge and understanding. Tony for his part would carry on like nothing was amiss, but inside his ego purred in satisfaction. He had many lovers, mostly women (for publicities sake) and some men, all of who claimed a great interest in his work over candle lit dinners and $800 bottles of wine. Eyes vacant and posture stiff; with flirty nods falling in all the wrong places while he prattled on about his one great love, '_science_'.

To him Loki was a breath of fresh air. Someone who wouldn't treat his first love with contempt but rather offer to jump right in bed and have a threesome. Well maybe not, but a man can dream. It was during these moments that Tony felt the same feeling of content he experienced the first time waking up in the arms of the trickster. It made him hopeful that something so right might be permanent; might be worth the fight. Every night, when Tony held the pallid man firmly against his chest he refused to remember his life on earth, a life where Loki was an enemy, a life where they could never be together; and somewhere deep inside a little voice sang.

"_Why bother going back. Pepper owns the deed to the company and its not like anyone will miss you. Why not stay here with him and have a corny little "happy ever after'" moment. Why not?"_

"Stark… Stark, are you still with me?... Tony!"

Tony snapped out of his thoughts by a petulant sounding name. Oh right his name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving now. The fire should last until I get back and I left you some bread and goat cheese over there that you can toast for lunch. Just place it on a rock near by and wait five minutes; '_don't_' burn yourself! I should be back by dinner time but If I'm not…well I _will_ be back by dinner time," he sounded far too hesitant to his own ears and cursed himself for showing weakness to the enemy; and Tony was the enemy. Always will be.

"What was that last part I didn't hear?" a fuzzy echo reached Loki, who turned back sharply only to discover that Tony no longer stood by the fire. Swearing in his native tongue he rushed into the abyss, halting mid run when he found Tony standing before a giant glacier wall that separated him from the rest of the cave. Not even remotely caring about Loki, the human let one finger run down the glass like surface.

"Wow."

Loki was almost within reach of the other man when he suddenly heard the first dry, crack of ice. Tony having heard it to, turned back with a frown.

"Did you hear something?" He took a step towards Loki.

"Tony don't…", but it was too late. Loki barely had the time to leap forward and envelope the mortal in his arms before the cave shook and send them both hurling down its frozen gullet.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony came-to around the same time he felt something distinctly cold pressing through the scarf against the nape of his neck. The area was so frozen that it was burning painfully and Tony wanted nothing more then to push whatever it was away and scratch the skin raw. Like he was not cold enough already, now there was an ice pack kindly nullifying his central nervous system. And where was Loki, his demi-god who would bravely liberate him of this injustice? Moving his head to face the front Tony winced at the stiffness in his nape. It was when he finally saw what he was laying on that his life instinct decided to kick in. A blue man. He was sprawled out on top of a blue man with weird looking skin that almost resembled glad-wrap in its translucency and shine. On top of that the man appeared to be dead or asleep, or passed out or simply fucking with Tony's mind.

Silently he made to rise himself and felt the weird ice pack around his neck convulse, jerking him back down against a hard chest.

"Tony?"

Stark paled at the sound of the familiar voice. No it couldn't be.

"Ah yeah."

For a moment the arms around him flexed in a minuscule definition of a hug, before moving to grasp his shoulders.

"Are you injured?"

"I…I don't think so, no."

Loki pushed on Starks shoulders to help him sit up, and clambered up into a sitting position. The human looked shaken but otherwise not hurt, a shallow looking cut ran from his left ear to the corner of his mouth.

"You have a cut right her…"

Loki's arm froze half way to the avengers face. His eyes widened at the sight of his hand and he instantly pulled away. Turning and facing the opposite wall he held his knees up against his chest and rocked slowly from side to side.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

"Yeah you just woke up like that. Why; did you spell yourself or something?"

Tony asked not liking where this was going. Loki in his own right paid no mind to him and just kept mumbling into his knees. Figuring talking from across the cave was clearly not the best approach for this mini-meltdown or whatever gods called them, the millionaire crawled forward on all fours until he sat behind the shaking man and put one hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me?" the demi-god screamed in a pitch that shed the walls of snow. Tony recoiled but never moved his hand squeezing the tense flesh gently against his palm. Loki didn't move and if Tony heard a hysterical sob he didn't comment on it. They ended up sitting like that for sometime though it might have been moments, before Loki finally turned back to face the other man. Tony observed his now regular facial features and pulled his shoulder to turn him around further.

"You want to tell me what all that was about?"

Loki's eyes went blank so like the first time he saw the demi-god and his face fell into a stoic mask. He rose gracefully from the floor, casting a disdainful look over his shoulder at the still crouching mortal.

"Talk? What ever made you think I'd talk to you? Don't forget your place human. Precisely where you are right now, in every sense possible."

Tony was still sitting, speechless at Loki's change in demeanor when the raven announced he found a way out.

"Over here Stark. I found a passage we might be able to squeeze through if we side step but it looks to be the only way on from here."

Snapping back to reality Tony reluctantly climbed to his feet with a groan, muttering under his breath, "note to self; never offer sympathy to a blue drama queen with an inferiority complex that runs a mile."

"I heard that human." Loki sang out mockingly.

"Good."

Tony eyed the jagged gap in the wall with enough skepticism to kill a small idealist. Loki just sidestepped in without hesitation or doubt that Tony would follow him. Begrudgingly the darker man followed, swearing occasionally when a particularly sharp spike of ice would dig into his back. Eventually they made it into a clearing wide enough to set up camp for the night. Loki started pulling out mini furs and stretching them out with magic, while Tony simply walked around, trying to spot a way out.

"There is no exit from here except if we shatter this glacier," he finally announced after some time, noticing that Loki had managed to construct a makeshift bed and build a fire making the place look just like the one they left above.

"If we shatter the glacier mortal we risk causing a cave in and as you so tactfully put before _'getting trapped in an ice-cream container'._"

Tony being the mature adult that he was chose that moment to moodily kick a rock.

"Ok "_immortal_" I'm all open for any and all brilliant ideas from that pretty, little head of yours."

Loki frowned and shoveled snow into a pot.

"My head is not little."

"Oh for the love of…" Tony groaned in frustration, walked over and sank into the furs, face burrowed in the softness. A decadent moan soon followed.

"You know what would go really well right now?"

"What?"

"You, here, next to me. Body heat exchange and all that."

"I'm cooking."

Tony turned only far enough to let the demi-god see him roll his eyes.

"And?"

Loki ignored him and kept stirring what was starting to smell like world's most delicious soup. Tony managed to crawl the little distance to the fire, sitting himself cross-legged next to the other man. A moment passed in silence, which of course was already too long for Tony.

"You know I've never gone this long with out fucking since I hit puberty in middle school."

The stirring paused all of a second before it resumed with out so much as a comment on Loki's part.

"I'm just saying…"

"The soup is ready."

"Exactly, wait no! I was…"

"Eat Stark, I'm going to go to sleep. In case you failed to notice I took the brunt of the fall in order to save _your_ life and need to recover before we can continue tomorrow."

Suddenly Tony felt like the biggest sack of shit in this universe. He had completely overlooked his miraculous survival in his focus to figure out Loki's weird transformation. Without a doubt had their positions been reversed and Loki fell on him, he would be dead and yet he never once stopped to think about it. Or the very real possibility that Loki was injured, after all they fell for what felt like minutes, gaining speed with remarkable velocity. Scratch Tony dying, had he made impact there wouldn't be much left of him to die. Yet here he was trying for a sleazy approach to bed his captor slash savoir and never once considering that he might not be up for his suggested _activities_.

Finishing the soup in record speed, for he felt leaving it full would only be adding insult to injury. Tony climbed up besides his companion and gently placed one hand on Loki's jutting hip.

"Do you want to die Stark?"

"No, I just want to hold you."

And he did all night with naught another word of protest leaving the tricksters mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

It was over breakfast that Tony decided to finally breach the subject.

"So why'd you smurf out yesterday?"

Loki choked on his porridge. A coughing fit later and a sympathetic pat on the back from Tony (who only got swatted away fro his troubles), he finally managed to stop his eyes from tearing enough to glance up at the other man.

"_Smurf… out_?"

"Oh right you don't know about the smurfs well you know the whole blue skin thing."

Loki's eyes hardened but then fell to study the floor in an almost defeated fashion. He set his porridge dish down and interlaced his fingers. Resting his arms on his knees he leaned forward and began to tell his story.

"I don't know how much you know about Norse _mythology_ as you humans call it, but I'm not son of Odin…"

"Wait who's Odin?"

"King of Asgard," he snapped, glaring at Tony who cautiously put both hands up in defense.

"Sorry." He stage whispered. Loki nodded.

"Thor is Odin's son and we were raised together. I was retrieved from Jötunheimr as an infant, abandoned by my own father Laufey, king of the frost giants."

"Seriously? Giants? Pardon my French but there is no way you're a fucking giant. Have you seen Hulk now that's a g…"

"Shut up Stark or I'll tear out your vocal cords," Loki hissed in rage.

"Pfft whatever snow man."

"Not wise to bite the hand that feeds you human."

Tony promptly zipped his lips with exaggerated demonstration.

"As I was saying I was left to die because I was born, smaller then an average frost giant infant and as luck may have it Odin found me and took me back to Asgard as war plunder."

"Wait don't you usually do that with pretty chicks not newborns? Sounds like he just wanted to…"

"One more word Stark. One more word and I swear you'll never hear the end of this story, or any story for that matter." The tone was neutral. Loki meant business.

"As it was; regardless of his intentions I ended up growing-up besides my '_brother_' feeling out of place my entire childhood and adolescence. When Odin told me about my true heritage I…well that doesn't matter now. What you need to know is that I shifted instinctually into my frost giant form in order to shield you better from the elements and insure your survival. As a frost giant, our skeletal structure is more solid in density and we can withstand much greater impact, so even though I would have survived regardless, my glamour would have required you to absorb more impact possibly causing you injury."

"So why did you have a total freak out? Saving my life couldn't possibly have been that much of a disappointment."

Loki smiled despite himself.

"I am not proud of my Jotun heritage and had I touched you with my bare hand you would have died instantly from a heart attack induced by rapid decrease in body temperature."

Tony took a moment to finger the strangely scented red rag he came to use as a scarf (he was right, a god-send) "Oookay, but you do realize I sleep against you every night for warmth (and other less virtues motives), how do you still generate heat if you're all frosty under the skin."

Loki rolled his eyes and got up to start packing their things.

"As a rule I don't answer stupid questions but you can have three guesses."

"Magic."

Loki paused in shrinking the last fur to perform a slow clap, a slightly mocking smirk etched on his face.

"Got it in one. Clever boy."

Tony snorted but got up as well to dismantle the fire. By the time he was stomping out the last log, Loki was already standing next to the glacier one hand evenly spread on the surface. A calculating look fixed on his face as his eyes jerked about in all directions trying to find a weak point. Tony approached him silently and took a moment to appreciate the look of total concentration on the other mans face; wide blue eyes shinning, threatening to overwhelm the shallow, sinking cheekbones; pink lips pallid, knitted together in abject focus. _Beautiful._

"Any luck?"

Loki startled but covered it well with a shrug.

"I think you were right the only way through would be to shatter the surface. I'm almost certain a cave-in is imminent so we must time this just right. As soon as I shatter the ice with magic it will create a vacuum, which will insure all shrapnel will blow inside. You must be standing ready and as soon as you hear the explosion. Jump through the opening I will follow you and we should make it inside safely."

"Should?"

"Yes Tony _should_ now please stand aside and get yourself ready."

Tony did as told and watched in amazement as Loki whispered some indecipherable words and slapped the ice with the back of his hand. Instantly the glacier shattered and as predicted the cave roared in annoyance and shook loose stalagmites the size of Tony's arms from it's trembling ceiling. Not thinking twice Tony leapt through the opening but not before grabbing onto the sleeve of Loki's tunic and dragging the man with him. They ran ahead, hand-in-hand through the passage, fully aware that a mass of snow and mountain debris was filling up behind them. When silence finally returned both men gratefully slowed their pace and panted, leaning heavily against each other.

"Well that was fun," Tony managed to gasp between breaths "lets go again!"

Loki smiled and pulled himself back, "lets not."

They continued onwards in relative silence until an odd sound from ahead made them pause.

"You hear that, that sounds like…"

"Water," Loki finished for him.

Tony bobbed his head in excitement, "running water, and where there's running water…"

"There's a way out."

"Ok stop that snow man, I reserve the right to interrupt you in this relationship." Tony mock frowned but studied Loki's face curiously for his response to the word "_relationship_". He didn't have to wait long.

"I don't think so," Loki replied with an uncharacteristic snort, and moved to follow the sound. Tony watched his back with a smirk. So he wasn't opposed to the idea, _'score'_!"

It wasn't long before they reached the source of the noise, a strange smelling stream of fluid, a couple of meters wide and lord only knows how deep. It was hard to tell with the liquid running in ink black and hissing purple smoke. The only way to continue would be across the tributary but by the look on Loki's face something told Tony it wouldn't be easy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've never encountered this element in all my travels."

Tony took a step forward and drew a penny from his jeans pocket dropping it in to the liquid, the penny floated a moment before dissolving into a puddle of copper, immediately absorbed by the torrent and swept away. He glanced at Loki whose eyes were still trained at the spot where the penny had fallen. When the trickster glanced up the exchange was apparent. They were screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

For what felt like hours the two men sat against the cave wall, staring contemplatively at the rivulet, mentally weary and still no closer to finding an answer then they were to start with. Tony was running through every possible resource that could withstand that kind of acidity, while Loki glanced around nervously as if indecisive about something. Finally just as Tony decided to ask his companion for some food Loki stood up and anxiously started pacing the small terrain.

"I have calculated every possible solution to this problem but there is really only one hope of us crossing this river," Loki paused. "Tony" he said awkwardly; "what would your hypothetical reaction be if I were to tell you I have your suit?"

Tony stared wide-eyed for all of a moment before narrowing his eyes and thinning his lips.

"I would hypothetically kick your ass into the torrent," he growled.

"Ok never mind then."

"How could you?" the philanthropist jumped to his feet gaining on the apprehensive trickster. "You know how much that suit means to me, that I'm weak with out it. Tell me was that your plan all along to make me feel pathetic and powerless in this unknown world, trapped and alone; so that I would have to rely on you and you can in turn make yourself completely indispensable and manipulate me like a fucking rag-doll? What; were you gonna bargain with the Avengers for my life? Brag how you had little Tony Stark and his tin-tin suit all snuggly tucked away on some god-forsaken frozen rock until they gave you the Tesseract. Then you can poke your tongue out at them, fly off and leave the helpless fucker to freeze and starve to death while you did your little victory dance in space?"

"No Tony its not like that, I was going to tell you…"

"When? When exactly were you going to tell me? When we made it out of here and you were free once again to carry through with your diabolic scheme to ransom Iron Man for humanity? Tell me? Tell me when Loki?"

"Its true I wanted to ransom you but that was before…"

"Shove it!" Tony spat. An aberrantly hard look clouding his eyes, fading them almost black in predatory intensity. He was the wolf and Loki with his wide-eyed emeralds the very unfortunate sheep.

"I'm not gonna to let you do it. I'm not going to let you use me to enslave humanity you diabolical son of a bitch. Kill me now, shrink me and kick me into the acid; but I'm not going to help you cross this river."

"Tony, please listen to me…"

"I…" Loki held up his hand and silenced the raging human.

Stark grabbing his throat in surprise mouthed the f-word followed by what might have been a 'you'. Then shooting the demi-god a poisonous glare he dropped himself to the ground.

"Listen. Yes I planned to trade you back to the Avengers for the Tesseract. Yes I planned to attempt once more to enslave humanity with it. But I never considered… we'd get along… you know as well as we did. I was planning to give it back to you once we made it to the surface and maybe help you find a way back to Midgard. I was going to let you go. I just didn't think it would matter if I told you when we were back in the open because…Look I don't know. Yes I hate you…or hated you. I don't know what to do now or how to make you forgive me; or even look at me. Look at me Stark," he implored the human, who had his glistening eyes firmly set on the other side of the shore. Tony blinked but otherwise didn't shift his gaze.

"Please Tony. I'm…I," here Tony briefly spared a look in Loki's direction, but the other man had already given up at that point and was talking to his shoes.

"Sorry" he mumbled and Tony could have sworn he never said a word. That it was simply his good-natured imagination.

"I'm sorry Tony." No definitely the real thing. He felt the numbness leave his throat and immediately took advantage.

"I gotta say that was pretty pathetic. Bet you've never apologized for anything in your life."

"Once."

Tony raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"I apologized to Odin for my existence."

Tony frowned, got up from the floor and without hesitance or thought of consequence enveloped the other man in his arms, pressing the tricksters head into the crook of his neck and burying his nose into fresh smelling raven locks. Loki for all the surprise in the world never put up a fight. Instead he almost melted into the other man, pressing every available surface against Tony until they resembled one entity. 'Or one very fat man.' Tony thought childishly while he enjoyed the surreal moment of peace.

"Darling" he said softly into the demi-gods hair, "lets never fight again". Loki's laughter was muffled on Tony's neck; the gentle vibrations doing horrible things to his starving libido.

"Ah…" he said slowly pulling away so the other man's proximity wouldn't provoke a problem in his neither regions. "We should…we should get going," he said; his mind adding '_before I do something stupid, like kiss you'_.

Loki too took a hesitant step back, studying Tony with something akin to dubious curiosity.

"Yes, I guess we should." he mumbled under his breath. Eyes; never leaving Tony's own narrowed in inquisition.

Suddenly the god of mischief took two steps forward. Grabbing the shorter man's chin in his hand he placed a chaste kiss against burning lip; dry and cracked by frostbite. It was by far the least romantic thing imaginable and as platonic as any kiss between relatives on Christmas morning or mates on New Years Eve. Yet Tony unable to believe his fortune stared wide-eyed at the other man, while Loki unwilling to let go of the human's face held him a moment longer, shinning green-eyes dancing from one glassy, brow eye to the other and all around his face.

"Here's you suit." Loki withdrew a metal contraption the size of a matchbox from his tunic and threw it on the ground. With a wave of one-hand (the other still holding Tony's face) the suit expanded to its original size. Finally letting go of Stark, Loki stepped back and tore his eyes away from Tony's, fixing them on the newly restored Iron Man suit.

"Get in." he said to the speechless philanthropist and as if sensing his masters' presence the suit fell apart at the front; allowing easy access. Tony couldn't remember himself moving towards the suit or getting inside but when he was once again surrounded by his baby's peaceful mechanic hum he opened the visor and looked down at the demi-god. Loki in turn shuffled his feet to dispel nervous energy.

"Well you can take me with you…" he said with a cheesy leer, "or you know…" he added shakily, "…leave me behind."

With out warning Tony scooped up the struggling trickster, taking a warning step forward toward the stream. Loki wrapped both arms around the iron neck watching in abject horror as the liquid came bubbling closer to him.

"Just joking sweetheart," and Tony leapt across, Loki expelling a string of expletives in their wake.

I'm a hungry student. Reviews feed me ;) I will attempt to answer all your reviews so far in the next chapter so watch out for your name. WOH


	7. Chapter 7

Ok from here onwards every five chapters I will make a point to note everyone's review's except people who review every chapter or ask me questions they will be acknowledged at the beginning of every chapter.

IMPORTANT: If you reviewed your name will be mentioned below. I tried to organize long replies in alphabetical order; general thank you's are at the bottom.

Alvida: Thanxxx so much for pointing that out (how embarrassing) I blame my infatuation with Loki fan vids and Tom Hiddleston's gorgeous blue eyes (_sigh_). All fixed, please let me know if you spot any further inconsistencies as I move this story along. XxX

Devil Red: Thank you I went over it and tried to improve. English is my second language and I've only been a speaker for 4 years. XxX

Gaaraxluvr: Careful man/man fiction is a slippery slope, ones you go slash you never go back (oops doesn't rhyme, of well still true ;P) Honestly I woke up this morning. It's raining and I have an 8am start at work, I get my coffee and contemplate drowning in it when I see your review and it totally got me smiling. Thanxxx so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so and inspire me :) XxX

GleekVampireRusher: working on it ;) XxX

Paradox-Imagination: Thanxxx so much for sticking by me and reviewing regularly it's really nice to feel your enthusiasm for the story. As for Loki apologizing to Odin that's only in my imagination; I promise I will elaborate on it further in the coming chapters. Yes delicate Loki is my specialty. Stay tuned ;) XxX

princessOFdarkness: Thanxxx for following my little project so far. I really respect people who give me continuous support. I really respect people who give me continues support. It reminds me to get up an hour early before class and type something fresh every day. Yes Loki is very perceptive isn't he? But how far will he push Tony? Stay tuned! ;) XxX

Darial Kuznetsova: Are you Russian by any chance? XxX

simply anonymous: long road ahead ;) XxX

Graceful Whovian: couldn't agree more XxX

goldenpaw: sorry

xXDeidara-chanXx; FireChildSlytherin5; fan girl 666; Madderthanaboxoffrogs: Thanxxx for sticking by me guys keep them reviews coming :) XxX

A.I.W; Annie; Anglique; Azazel Lockheart; JoeJoe; Jen Lewis; icis182; Kol; Keesha3479; kookookarli; MassiveDangerHeart; Rokkis; tmmdeathwishraven; The Ultimate Otaku; wiggalator: Thanxxx so much for reviewing, I hope you continue to let me know your feelings on the story :) XxX

Ok on with the story :)

Tony refused to let go of Loki for the remainder of the day. Only doing so when the trickster threatened to immobilize him and leave him comatose, if they didn't stop at the next clearing to make camp. And although having the demi-gods' flushed face pressed close to his open visor was extremely pleasant to say the least, Tony didn't feel like having another fight so soon after their reconciliation. So when next they came across a reasonably spaced alcove he reluctantly set his pissed-off cargo gently on the ground.

"Oh great pins and needles. Thank you mighty Iron Man for _sparing_ my feet from hardship."

Tony rolled his eyes, letting his suit fold out all around him before it compressed itself into a briefcase.

"I hope you know I'm sleeping with her tonight. Just in case you had any ideas."

"I would have thought you'd rather sleep with me." Loki drawled as he stretched furs around a crackling fire.

"_Awwwh_ can't I have both," the darker man whined. "I want both. Pleeeese!"

"_Mm_ I don't know if you deserve both. Nope definitely one. Just one tonight. Take your pick. Me or the suit."

Tony let himself drop onto the makeshift bed as he watched his partner draw out ingredients from the little food sac in preparation for cooking.

"Hard to say you're both cold, sleek and sexy, both give me a hard time and both make me feel cocky."

Loki smirked but otherwise remained stoic, placing bite size pieces of meat and potatoes into a boiling pot.

"I feel like you're indistinguishable."

"Really?"

"_Mhhhm_"

"You seem to be forgetting who saved your human behind when that shinny suit of yours was out of commission."

Tony smirked and rolled on to his back so he was now facing the trickster upside down, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He pretended to contemplate that a moment.

"My, my I believe someone is jealous of an inanimate object. How inappropriate sir that you would think me an objectophile when I recall that you yourself hold an ardent fascination with your ah "_staff_".

"Objecto…what?"

"Objectophile, some one who holds sexual desire for…"

"Ok I don't want to know. Here stick this spoon in your mouth while you wait for the soup to cool." Loki passed the wooden cutlery without looking as he proceeded to divide the soup between two bowls. "And I would think you would hold as much passion for my staff as I do since her magic is the reason you're able to breath on this planet and your reactor can function properly."

Tony replied by attempting to orally molest the wooded appendage with accompanying lustful moans.

"No Tony. Just suck on it quietly like a good boy or by all means continue but first let me unite you and the spoon in matrimony. And you can have your honeymoon with her tonight in that corner. Alone."

Tony quit his sinful display only in order to clear a dreadful misconception.

"Her. Can't you see it's a spoon, its obviously male."

Loki frowned.

"How do you figure…wait do I even want to know?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply and Loki cut him short.

"That would be a no. Eat your soup Stark its cool enough."

As if to emphasize the point to a five-year-old child, Loki blew on his own spoon, before bringing it to his lips. Eyes crinkling in amusement as Tony mimicked him. The philanthropist gave the trickster a playful wink as he commenced with noisy slurping. The rest of the meal was spent in companionable silence. Loki was cleaning the pot and putting things away when Tony once more warranted his attention.

"What in Odin's name are you doing?"

"What? I'm just getting her ready for bed. If she must sleep alone tonight then the least I can do is wrap her up nice and tight and keep her from freezing to death."

Loki sighed putting away the last dish, and walked over to observe the scene in mild amusement.

"You realize it's a machine right?"

"It's my baby and she will be taken care of. Lord only knows what hardships she had to endure inside your pocket. Oh the misery. If only I could have taken her place…yes" he smirked and stood up giving his wrapped up suit a once over before turning to look Loki in the eyes," if only," he leaned forward to brush their noses together, "I could have taken her place _mhhm_?"

Loki let the tip on his nose gently glide along Tony's. Then stepping aside he turned to walk back to the makeshift bed. Tony followed him in a daze.

"Wow best Eskimo kiss, ever." He whispered under his breath but Loki heard him regardless.

"Eskimo kiss?" he asked removing the tunic with his back turned towards Tony, before quickly slipping in under the furs.

"Yes," Tony proceeded to do the same, only stripping slower as if for show and attempting to flex while oh so inconspicuously scratching his happy trail. "That's what people in the Arctic do instead of mouth to mouth kissing. I guess it makes sense, would be kinda awkward if your lips froze together and you had to crab walk for the rest of your life."

"Aha." Loki watched the tanned body with interest; all wiry muscles and protruding ribs. Black curly hair covered his arms and chest, thinning out into what mortals' referred to as a _happy trail_ (gods only know why). The reactor glowed eerily making the chest look sickly. A prominent six-pack molded under firm tanned flash, overwhelming the malnourished frame. Loki wondered how a man who seemed to have so much could still appear so underfed and decremented.

"Like what you see?"

Loki chose to use his silver tongue wisely.

"Yes," and what if he was exaggerating, it wasn't like he was repulsed by the other man's physic. It was just human, the body of a mortal man. Certainly he yearned to inquire as to the cause of Starks diminished physical state, (if only with the sole purpose of tearing apart the ones responsible) but it could wait. In all honesty he craved the human heat tonight far more then any night before it. Tony obviously pleased with that answer slid under the furs and immediately reached for the god of mischief. Though instead of simply spooning against him as the other anticipated, Stark unexpectedly rolled them over so that he was now hovering slightly above the paler man, supporting himself on his forearms.

"How about we practice some…_ah_ regular kissing, _mmh_ green-eyes?"

Loki blanched and blushing furiously turned his head to one side.

"Tony about that kiss. I…I mean it…it was a…_lack of judgment_ on my part. I didn't think for a moment and forgot that Midgardian's are a lot more 'reserved' in displaying physical contact outside of intimate relationships. I simply showed my gratitude in Asgardian fashion and didn't…"

Tony smirked.

"You can deny it," one hand grasped the semi-hardness through the leather britches, "but he can't."

Loki bit through his lip in order to stifle a moan, and Tony eagerly dived down to lap at the trail of blood. It tasted different but not unpleasant. Loki grabbed both skinny shoulders and gave a hard push; powerful enough to overbalance Tony and roll them back on to one side. Loki fisted one hand in Stark's short, matted curls.

"I can't."

"But you're…"

"Yes I want to…but I can't." Loki sighed and loosened his grip to gently sift his fingers through the knots.

Tony groaned, "for the love of mosses, why not!"

"Asgardians only give themselves away to their intended; blessed by Frigga in eternal union."

"So…"

"And I have an intended."

Tony shot back as if burned, eyes narrowed in anger.

"What? Who?"

Loki worried his bottom lip before he replied.

"Sigyn."


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANT: My vision of Sygin in this story is Holliday Grainger (Lucretzia in the Borgias/ Sophia in Merlin) though Lucretzia in the Borgias is the one I based her on because she's just perfect in my minds eye for this story. Google her people you'll see :)

Also all this is a flashback hence _slanty_ writing. Sorry for the sap and romance overload I promise to get back to our boys by next chapter and maybe finally give you some smut and bump up the rating ;)

P.S

Darial Kuznetsova: Shame could have bantered in my native tongue, Finnish is awesome though :) XxX

simply anonymous: Yes what about Tony (tum:tum:tum) ;) XxX

fan girl 666: I know right I was wondering if anyone would notice that little joke :D XxX

SoramimiIsInWonderland: Thanxxx for pointing that out. All done. M next chapter :) enjoy the story! XxX

Graceful Whovian: Cat-fight will be in my sequel. Yes Tony doesn't share his toys ;) XxX

Royal Elephant and Kotetsu T. Kaburagi: Stay tuned guys :) XxX

nikoledarling: Oh boo thats too bad :( hope you feel better! just for you any special request's for the smut ahead? XxX

goldenpaw: Wow a Texan who's all about boy love (:O) ...I tip my hat to you ;) XxX

Madderthenaboxoffrogs; FireChildSlytherin5: Alyx Leon and kookookarli: Thanxxx for sticking by me guys. I know this chapter is going to be a bit of a downer but don't worry next up... smut! smut! smut! :P :) XxX

P.P.S I know I promised to reply only every five chapters but I just had to let you know how much you support means to me guys :)

_**On with the story...**_

_Loki stalked the halls of Asgard palace. Odin had fallen. How long the sleep would last was beyond the estimation of even the most gifted Asgardian healers. Unable to stop himself the young prince let grief overwhelm him. His father. No, not his father but as good as for almost 18 years; struck ill by Loki's eruption. He was silver-tongued so why couldn't he mask his feelings and maintain control? Instead his rage weakened Odin, who's spirit was already broken by Thors' untimely banishment. Immortal soul falling into an abyss so deep that light failed to guide it. _

_His mother who assured him she loved him just the same, now sat beside her husband, ashamed even to make eye contact with her remaining son. Loki shook at the mix of emotions. So deep was he in his thoughts that he failed to note where his feet had carried him until he stumbled on something and tumbled chaotically to the floor. Overbalancing a chair in his haste to right himself only had him falling back on his backside. _

"_Are you…are you alright, my prince?" asked a melodic voice somewhere to his left. Loki turned to hiss something threatening at the intruder who dared to see him act so aberrantly clumsy. _

"_I..." and there she stood, without a doubt the most gorgeous creature he had ever set eyes on. So fragile yet robust. Skin glowing like snow on a sunny morning. Her golden hair spun to her waist in waves that should have been heavy but seemed to carry no weight at all as they flounced about in her rush to assist him. Everything from her flushed cheeks to her rose petal lips enchanted him in a vision so tremendous in splendor that he found himself flushing simply at garnering her attention. _

"_Let me help, your highness. That certainly was a nasty fall you took. I hope you are not injured." _

_She kneeled before him, moving the chair that somehow managed to get tangled in his legs. He briefly grasped an eye full of her sinfully flushed bosom through the modestly bound corset she wore and relished in the brief display of subtle beauty. The maiden stood and grabbing under his arm, pulled him up with surprising strength. They continued to study each other a moment longer, the damsel finally letting her eyes fall in bashfulness, to study the marble floor. _

"_What is your name nymph?"_

"_How did you…"_

"_No worldly woman could ever posses your charm."_

_Blushing the youth who couldn't have been older then sixteen, scuffed one silver sandal on the floor. _

"_Sigyn, your highness."_

_Loki smiled at her genuine allure and offered his arm._

"_I believe you're right I may be obscurely injured. Might we take a walk through the gardens in search of healing plants?"_

_Sigyn looked stunned but automatically reached for the ravens' arm, slipping her own smoothly into the offered crook. She allowed herself to lean slightly into his frame. He smelled like a field of fresh mint after a summer shower. Loki smiled and proceeded to lead them from the library._

* * *

"_So you have no mother?"_

"_No and I fear my father is dead, though I've never left Asgard to search for him."_

"_That is understandable, you would need someone to come with you; to protect you if need arises." _

"_I am quite capable…"_

"_I'm sure; nevertheless two is better then one when going on endeavors. I myself would not be so stupid as to brave a new terrain with only a single pair of eyes on the look out."_

_Sigyn smiled and plucked a daffodil from the flowerbed. _

"_How sensible of you my lord." _

_Loki sputtered, "I…I…"_

"_In my regard it is one of your finest qualities." _

_Standing, she walked over to a stone bench that __nestled under a old tree rooted into the riverbank, sagged by the rushing water. Gently falling into a seat she glanced playfully at the raven prince before softly patting the spot beside her. Loki unable to resist approached and sat obediently by her side._

"_And you've lived with your aunt ever since?"_

"_Yes. Her job as the library supervisor allows me to be surrounded by my best friends all the time." _

"_Best f…"_

"_Books your lordship. They fascinate me. One can easily transcend into another reality simply by attaching meaning to words. They are without a doubt one of life's greatest joys."_

"_I couldn't agree more. I myself spend numerous hours most days studying through their pages."_

_Sigyn glanced up from the flower in her lap to her companion's green eyes. _

"_I know," she leaned forward conspiratorially, shielding her mouth from imaginary onlookers, "I have watched you lean into the tombs like they whisper you secrets and caress the pages like the contours of your greatest love." _

_Loki blushed at her appt description and when he glanced up she was still so very close and warm and fresh and oh so beautiful. And then, he kissed her. So naturally molding against her, one hand resigning latent on her waist. When they broke apart for air, the maiden glanced away, all rosy blush and glistening lips. Loki drew her attention by gently tugging on the tip of one curl, unfurling the spun gold before letting it jump from the tips of his fingers. She watched his ministrations for a while, her tension slowing losing to a smile. They where so absorbed in each other that neither noticed a figure quietly slip away from her overlook on the palace balcony._

* * *

_They had become inseparable. In fact if one was to ask after Loki, the servants will tell them to look for Sigyn and Loki will surely be nearby. With his decent into power as acting king of Asgard, Loki often found his duties conflicting with the time he usually spent with Sigyn; making him moody and disoriented. It wasn't until a week of subjugation to Loki's mopping that Frigga approached her youngest in the throne room, leading a humbled Sigyn behind her. _

"_My son, may I speak with you." _

_Surprised but nonetheless happy to accommodate his mother after so recent a reconciliation with her over Odin's sleep, Loki gestured invitingly to the steps. _

"_But of course mother, I'm more then happy to discuss with you whatever you desire."_

_Frigga nodded and gestured softly at the blushing maiden beside her, who stood modestly bowing her head. _

"_I believe it's time you took a wife Loki. As king quite possibly for the coming decades it is your responsibility to reinstate joy in Asgard. A marriage ceremony will inspire people to start anew, move on from the passing tragedy and look forward to a new beginning. These halls must once more be filled with the laughter of children and the softness of a woman's touch, what with my own being otherwise preoccupied resting on your fathers bedside."_

"_Mother…"_

"_Do not deny me this Loki, do not deny Asgard," she paused for emphasis, "but most importantly do not deny yourself my Loki the joy of being with the one you love."_

"_But mother…"_

"_You love her don't you? That's why you're not yourself with out her. That's why I find you so often in the gardens with your head in her lap, letting her stroke through your hair, like I myself used to do." _

_Frigga sighed and turned to look at Sygin's huddled form._

"_Look at me child. I want to see your beautiful face, the one my son is so enamoured with."_

_Sigyn quickly straightened herself, running her hands down to flatten her dress and somewhat hesitantly looked up at Frigga. The older blonde smiled before reaching gently to stroke one blushing cheek. Turning back to Loki she gazed proudly at her son before pronouncing boldly._

"_She is beautiful Loki, your father would be proud."_

_At the mention of Odin Loki once more allowed guilt to envelope him. His father proud. That's all he ever wanted. To belong. To make Odin see he belonged. _

"_Yes; if Sigyn holds no objections a union should be established to publicly declare our love. People need to feel secure in Asgard and what better way to inspire that then a promise of a better future. What say you Sigyn?" _

_The blonde flushed as both stoic faces fixed on her, though she could easily decipher dancing playfulness in Loki's eyes. Feeling confident in her decision she bravely lifted her chin and looking straight at her king announced._

"_Nothing could possibly make me happier, my lord, then to become your wife."_

_The raven smiled and rushed to embrace his bride-to-be. Overjoyed at the prospect of having Sigyn with him everyday, sitting beside him in the throne room. They need no longer be apart. Be it rest or stately duties Sigyn will always be within arms reach from him. _

_Frigga looking between two cheerful faces excused herself with a simple, "I will announce your engagement to the herald." Noting how no one paid her any mind as the intended held each other, far of in a world of their own._

* * *

_But happiness was not to be theirs. Two days later Thor stormed through the gates of Asgard; rightly accusing Loki of attempted murder. The younger god in turn rushed to complete his plan and destroy the world he was so unjustly linked to. Even as his brother pleaded with him on the Bifrost Bridge to spare Jotunheim and its people all that filled Loki's mind was "if". If his people knew or worse if Sygin knew, how ashamed would they feel, how disgusted by his presence? By his unjustifiable attempt to rule Asgard. And even as he held on to Thor; for Sygin, for his mother and those who might still love him; who might still want him if he stayed. His father, the one he was guilty of crippling, the one he shamed in his attempt on Jotunheim glared down at him in scorn._

"_Loki…"_

"_I'm sorry father. I'm sorry you let me live when all odds were against me."_

"_Loki…"_

"_Aren't you?"_

_Odin remained silent and just like that it was over. He couldn't take his brother with him, not after how obvious it became to him that Thor had returned humbled (and isn't that want he aimed to teach his brother all along). Maybe he'll make a fine king, maybe he'll look after Sigyn and keep her safe, maybe he won't tell mother. And maybe just maybe they'll meet again. Loki joined his gaze with Thor's and with naught a single word lost his grip on reality and fell into another. _


	9. Chapter 9

IMPORTANT: I will be going on hiatus as of today until the 12th of June. Chapter 10 should be posted by the 13th-14th (If not I give you permission to flame me :P) Sorry but I have exams coming up in a week and two other stories I'm working on along side this that I will start to stream mid-June. I have constructed a plan of completion for this story (complete by end of June) and a sequel (coming before July) so don't worry it will be finished.

P.S I know I promised "Smut! Smut! Smut!" but I decided to end the story with full blow smut and give a taste here because it sits with the overall story plan better. Hope you enjoy it non-the-less

On with the story…

"You gotta be shittin' me. Then what happened?"

Loki sighed in exasperation, and gave Tony an "_are you that thick_" look.

"I made an attempt on Midgard. Honestly weren't you there?"

With an eye-roll Tony spoke deliberately slow, "I know that green-eyes. I meant what happened to you between Romeo and Juliet, and Richard the III?"

Loki glared at him in annoyance.

"I hate when you do that."

"What?"

"Make references to things and people I don't know?"

"Oh don't you dare stall, snow man. I want to know what made you turn evil. From what I heard you were still pretty remorseful when you fell from Asgard. Something must have... you know flipped the switch or something to make you...ah, well the way you are," Loki glared, "were," Tony rushed to correct himself, "the way you _were_."

"I landed on Chitauri, a planet in a parallel universe to Midgard. There I was nursed back to health by the Chitauri's and their leader who I only knew as the _Other. _They infected my staff with a virus that, from what I can gather now, must have infected my central nervous system, controlling both my physical and cognitive functions. Not robotically but rather through a powerful persuasion that acted on my weakness, a desire for recognition. It leaked directly into my brain, navigating my every thought, action and decision. Similarly to how it infected your friend Hawk Eye, though at a much higher level."

"So how did you…"

"When that green beast 'the Hulk' decided to play "_baby has a tantrum_" with me as the toy. The connectivity between the Chitauri and me shattered along with my skull and most of my grey matter. I was left to heal to my natural mental state. The staff, as I later found out was also free of the virus due to the destruction of the command ship."

"Guess that's a thank you, you owe me." Tony smirked and lazily stroked one sharp hipbone beneath the furs.

"Don't push it," Loki hissed and shoved the offending appendage away.

"Oh come on, from what I heard you're about as welcome in Asgard as I am at Macy's. Don't ask. And really considering it's been two years, don't you think Barbie Bo Peep might have moved on by no…"

"No Stark, I don't. She is a good woman. Don't make the mistake of thinking she's anything like you," he hissed, pulling away from the stung avenger.

"Oh come on that hurts. I happen to be twice the woman your little lassie will ever be." he pouted in mock offence.

Loki smiled but restrained himself from moving closer to the other man.

"I highly doubt that."

"Please. Bitch got nothing on me."

"Don't use derogative terms towards her human," Loki hissed, eye's glowing in rage. The temperature dropped (if such a thing was possible) and suddenly Tony wondered if sleeping alone would be warmer considering the circumstances. Loki as if realizing the effect of his actions, drew in on himself in shame, and moved to turn away. Tony, snapping out of his momentary daze, quickly grabbed hold of the trickster's shoulder. He will not be shutout again. Loki sighed but turned back to face the mortal.

"Stark I…covet you dearly. It terrifies me, almost as much as the prospect of giving myself to you and being unfaithful to my sweet Sigyn. Please. I beg of you let me go, before we both live to regret it."

Tony startled at the honesty. A rarity if ever there was one from the god of lies and trickery. What could he say to placate the other man? How can he make him see it's worth the risk to savour something so fresh and ready for sampling? Perhaps they would be better of apart or they could be destined for each other. What could go wrong? If they hate it, it's not that great of a fall back to where they started. But if they were meant to be together maybe this was their only chance to know. Tony had to make Loki see there really was no life for him in Asgard any more. He needed a new start, a new identity and a new "_intended_".

"Look I can't say I understand your dilemma. I've never been _'in love'_ with anyone. The closest I've ever come would be Pepper and she's still a far cry from _'the one'_ in my books. Just a better catch then every other Tom, Jane and Harry who strolled through my bedroom. I have nothing against Sigyn; sounds like she's one hell of a girl really…its just…I want you. I don't share and I'm extremely possessive. Very jealous. All around overwhelming as you might have picked up; but I've also never felt this way before. I have so much and yet so little in my life that means something; and well you…you mean something Loki. I just want you to give us a shot. Try it on for a change. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't. Regardless I'm not going to let you go until I know you're certain. Besides you're not married yet, consider this your buck night and you know what happens on your bachelor bash stays between you and the squeeze," he finished with a wink.

Loki blushed and looked down to stare at Tony's reactor. That much. He meant that much to the human philanthropist. More then his assistant. More then his wealth. Why? Did it matter? Maybe just for one night, he could teach himself to let go, just a little…maybe.

"I…I think you have a point Stark. Perhaps one night of experimentation (for the sake of knowledge of course) couldn't hurt." He mumbled, giving a moment for his words to sink in. "So what…um…what do we do…now?"

Tony smirked, '_virgins_'.

"Let me show you," he purred, already sliding the blanket off his partner, it halted as it reached just past the nipples.

"Do…do you have to take that off? I fear the state of my physic might prove detrimental to…"

"Loki. Shut up. I love your body. You're the only one who seems to have a problem with your appearance."

"I…"

"You…are…beautiful."

"Stark…"

"I mean it. Now let me see", he jerked the blanket loose, "all of you."

Loki gave up with a huff and rolled himself onto his back, allowing Stark to appraise him.

"Those will have to come off."

"What? Can't you just unlace them at the front?"

"_Weeell_… not for what I have in mind."

"Tony, I'm not going to let you penetrate me."

Tony startled, both in equal part from the word "penetrate" having been pronounced in that sinful voice and his sudden descend back to '_square one'_. Damn it!

"Ah…what?"

"I'm not…"

"I heard you," Tony couldn't help but growl, "but why?"

Loki smirked, "Simple. I'm not ready for that. You said experiment, and there are ways we can do that without intercourse. I happen to want insurance that this means something to you before letting you rob me of my chastity or taking yours.

Tony snorted derisively, "Like that will ever happen. Hate to burst your bubble sugar, but Tony Stark, doesn't bottom for '_anyone_' ever."

Loki tangled one hand in Tony's hair; forcefully bringing the frowning mouth against his own and ever so subtly slipping him the tongue. Drawing back he smirked into the glassy brown eyes, pupils blown with passion.

"Oh, but he will for me. I'm sure."

"_Ah-ha…_ I…ah…I see your point." Stark rasped and quickly closed the distance between them to continue this over due make-out session. Steadily moving himself over the paler man with snake like stealth. Once he was firmly lying atop the other, supporting his weight on his forearms. Tony let his lips travel south over one chiselled cheek, bone and to the other. Tasting paper-thin skin as he went. The strangely fresh if somewhat spicy flavour of the other man, reminded Tony strongly of herbs and cinnamon. Loki showed no sign of enjoying the ministrations except his escalated breathing and occasional squirm. Levitating his mouth to the hollow of the pale throat, he quickly dipped his tongue and coaxed the bobbing Adams apple to pop into his mouth, suckling the jumping flesh softly.

"Stark it hurts."

Tony frowned and withdrew; instantly worried.

"Where dose it hurt?"

Loki full of embarrassment shot a glance down at his tenting trousers.

"Oh," Tony smiled and bobbed his head like an eager child, "I can fix that!"

He quickly fastened his mouth back over the demi-gods throat, allowing one hand to seek out the lacing on the leather trousers. Clumsily he attempted to loosen the strings, groaning in frustration against Loki's collarbone and finally forcing a moan from the trickster's lips.

"I can…"

"No, I will. But I might tear them."

Loki scoffed, "and what, force me to stalk stark naked through the cave tomorrow?"

Tony grinned, "exactly _Stark naked_, and Stark really doesn't mind."

"Oh shut up and let me do it."

"No." Tony quickly dived down to place himself between the demi-gods thighs. "I have priority. This is mine for tonight," _'and every night'_ his treacherous mind added.

Loki sighed, but sifted his fingers through Tony's locks. Head falling back against the furs as Tony gently began licking the juncture between the leather and his lower naval. Loki was almost ready to shove the head aside and tear at his own damn trousers, when the pressure relented and his aching flesh sprung free from it's suffocating confines.

"Bingo!"

"Come on Stark do something…_now_!"

Tony leered up at the flushed man, before quite suddenly falling forward and engulfing the straining length in one swoop; eternally gratefully for his missing gag reflex. Loki's eyes, having shut in anticipation, sprung wide open in panic; the hand in Tony's hair flexing and jerking to remove the man from between his legs.

"Tony…no…can't…stop…please…oh no!"

Tony quickly removed himself and clasped the base of the demi-god's cock.

"Better?" he asked after a while, watching Loki remove the hand he threw over his eyes at the prospect of approaching embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright now. Just, you know… don't do that again. I was really close to…um…"

"Coming?"

Loki nodded and flushed, glancing to his left.

"Well that is the point."

The trickster gapped, "What, not inside your…"

"Very much so my little virgin, I would so very much like to taste you."

"You don't know what your saying."

"Au contraire mon ami, I know exactly what I'm saying."

"Why did you speak in another language just now?"

"Oh for the love of…" Tony sighed in exasperation. Having a clueless god for a lover was extremely frustrating, "look can we just get to this already? Please!"

Loki shrugged, "Whatever Stark if you're so eager to feast on my seed then go right ahead and do it, why should I care for the suffering of your pallet," he huffed.

"Ok," Tony refrained from mentioning that the "_feast on my seed_" remark nearly made him cream his pants. Quickly before their could be any further interruptions the millionaire captured little Loki back into his mouth and started to bob rhythmically, never removing his hold at the base, just in case the 'feasting' started prematurely. Loki's panting became more labours with every passing moment, until he jerked on the other man's hair and chocked out.

"Can't…hold on. Let me cum… Tony!"

And Tony did. It was the strangest sensation. Surprisingly Loki tasted like milk and ran icily, congealed down his throat. The man beneath him lay panting, seemingly unaware of steadily chanting Tony's name. After a while Loki managed to get himself under control. He opened his eyes; only to come face-to-face with a very smug looking human.

"I…thank you Stark. That was most…enlightening." Tony smirked and rolled over on to his back, running one hand down his front to unzip his jeans.

"I can…"

"Don't worry about it." And really when has Tony ever said that to his partner? It was if anything occasionally reversed, with overly excited fan girls/ boys coming simply from getting him off. Selfish was Tony's middle name. He was _not_ a charity. So why didn't he feel like forcing Loki to reciprocate, especially since he offered. _Fuck this_. Tony was too horny to philosophically dwell into his psyche. He needed release. Now.

"I want to."

Tony spun his head to the side to face Loki.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm curious," the blushing god confessed.

"Oh well", and really what was wrong with him, "ok!"

Loki quickly slapped away Tony's hand and tentatively reached into his boxers. At first contact Tony couldn't hold in his moan, and it only got worse. With every firm stroke, from base to tip, Loki's pianist fingers bought him to the peak of pleasure and back down again. Like a child joyously bouncing on a trampoline, Tony finished explosively with a breathtaking summersault, arching and panting the demi-gods name. His release spraying over the other man's hand. Taking a couple of deep inhales to calm his post-orgasmic buzz, Tony turned to his right in order to face an equally amazed Loki.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Tony smiled, gently cupping his _lover's _cheek (and has it always been such a lovely word?), "wow."

Running one thumb over the pale cheekbone, he softly wiped away a single drop of cum that managed to beat his brothers in the trampoline contest. Drawing away he was about to wipe it off on his soiled pants when a nifty hand caught his and guided the glistening digit into the tricksters mouth. Tony stared. No way.

"Not bad." Loki finally said with a wink and snuggled closer to Stark, unashamedly pressing himself chest down atop the mortal man. Tony let out an elevated whistle.

"You are one hell of a catch green-eyes. Something tells me to never let you go."

Loki smirked and pressed a kiss to one side of Tony's reactor, laying his head on the slightly furred chest.

"Then don't."

* * *

As the two men drifted off to sleep, neither noticed a figure concealing itself on the ceiling. The creature violently convulsed, watching the pair with milky eyes and salivating in hunger. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi I'm Back. Really short chapter but I promised to deliver so here it is. I hope you guys are still out there :) This story is 2/3 in so should be done by the end of the month. Enjoy and if you feel like fuelling my Loki flame, review :)

P.S If you added me to author alert your mail box has probably been bombarded with emails. These are not my new stories. I'm just posting stuff from my old account, hoping to eventually bring everything across by the end of the week so I can solely focus on this one. These works are not all that great as I mostly wrote in that account when I was still learning english writing and my spelling and grammar is atrocious but if the fandom interests you check em out I've been revamping allot of them, editing grammar and spelling so shouldn't be as bad as before :)

XxX

WOH

* * *

Loki was falling through a shadowed abyss; arms and legs flailing about to retain balance. Above him a hand, unattached and ghostly, floated suspended in motion. Always just out of his reach. He needed that hand. The security it offered, the forgiveness it signified. Without it he will just go on falling forever.

"_My son, take my hand."_

"_My darling boy, I will catch you."_

"_Take my hand brother."_

"_Let me help you your highness."_

"_Loki."_

"_Loki."_

"_Loki."_

"LOKI!"

"Huh…ah…To…Tony?"

"Yeah you were spazzing out lover boy. Thought I better wake you up before you shifted or something."

The demi-god nodded. Sitting up he let his head fall into his hands. A nightmare. _Just another nightmare._ He slid his hands slowly down his face and peaked over the tips of his fingers. Tony was frowning and chewing his bottom lip. Sighing Loki resigned himself.

"It was nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Like hell."

"Tony…"

"No tell me. I want to know."

Loki laughed, "Want to know what terrifies the gods?"

"Not really. I'm more concerned with what terrifies my partner."

Loki sighed and Tony panicked.

"Wait was it me? Was it too soon or something? Are you afraid of commitment or…"

Loki frowned, _commitment_, really? What happened to '_one night of experimentation'_?

"No Tony. Its not you its me…"

"Oh-oh"

"What?" Loki growled, quickly getting frustrated with talk that was going nowhere.

Tony shrugged, "can't be good."

"If you must know Stark I had a nightmare about my fall from Asgard. Now will you let me sleep another hour or two before we march off for what is bound to be another day of fruitless trekking?"

Tony appeared to seriously contemplate the question before leaning back into the furs, arms stretched wide to accommodate his lover. He jerked one eyebrow in a come-hither gesture, glancing over the demi-gods naked torso. Loki rolled his eyes but fell forward to gently drape himself over the human. Tony wrapped both arms around the bony frame gently running his callus fingers over the protruding vertebra on Loki's back. Before they ever had a chance to settle both lovers startled at the sound of crunching of granite only a few feet from where they lay.

"What was…"

"_Shhh_," one finger pressed urgently against the furry upper lip. Silence surrounded them for over an hour before Loki felt safe enough to remove his finger and the spell from Tony.

"Damn I hate when you do that. I am _able_ to keep quite you know. Don't have to freeze my vocal cords every time you feel like it."

"It was probably nothing," Loki muttered to himself, choosing to ignore Tony's hissy fit. "We should sleep."

The mortal man nodded and pressed an offhanded kiss to the top of Loki's head.

Neither men slept a wink that night.

* * *

As it were Loki was first to give up the sleeping façade, and rose a few hours later to start on breakfast. Tony amused himself by watching the demi-god dress and bend over the fireplace. Two round globes encased in leather swayed invitingly when Loki leaned down to set logs for the fire.

"Stop perving Stark. If you have nothing to do get up and get dressed, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Sighing with a smile, Tony stretched and set up to look for his clothe. He could get used to this _domesticity_. Loki made good on his word and they proceeded to share a breakfast of oats and dry peaches in comfortable silence. Tony for once satisfied with simply watching the other man. The sinful convulsing throat moving in rhythm as the raven gracefully spooned porridge into his mouth.

"Do I have something on my face Stark?"

Tony ducked his head at having been noticed and mumbled into his bowl.

"No."

Loki frowned and waved to vanish his dish and cutlery. Getting up he began shrinking furs, throwing nonchalantly over his shoulder, "then finish your food, and dismantle the fire. We should get going if we hope to make a dent in the set out of this Odin-forsaken place."

Tony did as instructed and by the time he was beating his pant leg to extinguish a minor flame, (hey it happens) Loki was already out of sight. Tony swore and ran to catch up with the demi-god, grabbing his Iron Man suit-case on the way. When they were once more walking along side each other Tony attempted to divulge the cause of his partners sombre mood.

"So what crawled up your ass? Cause as far as I remember the pleasure wasn't mine."

Loki stumbled, his long legs getting tangled in his rush to catch himself. Tony instinctively reached out and caught the taller man, before his face could kiss the ground. Immediately righting himself, Loki pushed away from Tony and stabbed one elegant finger in his chest.

"You…How dare you. Honestly Stark what is wrong with you? One might think you were raised by trolls, the way you throw vulgarities around."

"I'm sorry I offended your royal ears?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"My ears are not royal. And for your information this language doesn't win you points with me Stark."

"_Points,_ really? How did you come across this _Midgardian_ reference."

Loki blushed and briskly walked ahead.

"None of your business."

"Ok let me rephrase. _If you do not mind I wish to enquire as to the cause of your dismal mood_. Better?"

"Much."

"So…"

"Tony let…it…be."

"I don't think so. Yo…"

A pebble rushed by his foot and before Loki could so much as turn around something crashed with the back of his head, snapping his neck and rendering him immobile. He could do nothing but watch, glassy eyed, as Tony attempted to swing his case at something sitting atop him. A swish of air and a device akin to an arrow with a needle fine tip lodged itself in the side of Starks neck. Brown eyes widened then rolled back, sooty lashes drooped heavily and Loki watched him, as if in slow motion, fall on his knees and forward. One hand reaching out blindly for where he perceived Loki to be. Fingers just managing to curl through the tips of the demi-gods own. He felt a similar dart pierce the side of his own neck. And then darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys I had a family thing (I know that's no excuse, please don't fry!) I've been in Russia for the past month and a bit trying to sort things out, second day I'm back and I get all these msgs where are you? wtf? etc seriously I feel the love :P . Pls don't punish me any further my guilt is punishing me enough I will have it done by the end of the month and if anyone still wants the sequel its in progress. Meanwhile I hand wrote some other stories while overseas and will try get them typed up and posted asap.

XxX

WOH

* * *

Tony awoke to be met with an overwhelming stench; face down in a puddle of oatmeal colored slime. Great. His body shook spasmodically and try as he might he couldn't move his arms or legs. In fact he had no feeling at all. It was like he was trapped in his own body; mind screaming to be released through words and movement. With every iota of his strength Tony managed to feebly grind his teeth. The one bonus to his horrible state was his complete lack of taste or the putrid odder of stomach acid would undoubtedly have led him to contemplate suicide. Maybe by drowning in his own puke. _Man _he thinks _what a way to go._

"Tony? Are you conscious?"

"Mhhm?"

Loki. It was Loki's voice. Tony would have sighed if it didn't make his lungs feel like a pissed off acupunctures pincushion.

"I don't think you can speak yet. They came by a couple of hours ago and administered from what I can tell half of the original dose. I think they want us awake for the big finale."

Tony let the voice sooth him and regrettably missed most of what his lover said. Damn it!

"Mhhhhmh?"

"No Tony I will not repeat myself for your benefit…"

"…_at least not out loud." _

Tony heard the words in his head like a distant radio signal, minus the disruptive hissing. It was transparent in its subtly and echoed pleasantly around his head.

"Mmm."

"_I think you should try communicating with me through your thoughts. I doubt this cavern is soundproof and we wouldn't want our lovely hosts to know you're awake before show time."_

'_Where did he find all that snappy humor and sarcasm?'_ Tony smirked inside his head, _'must be all of my awesomeness rubbing off_.'

"_Yeah that_," Loki managed a very believable snort through the telepathic link, _"by my calculations your body begins to dispel the poison five hours post administration, and judging by the administration of the second dose and assuming it's the same substance use of your senses and motor function is restored approximately two hours later. It is now over three hours since your second dose so if I'm on the mark you should be more or less your old self with in the next half hour."_

"Then what?"

Loki sighed and something like an ice pack pressed against Tony's forehead though of course he saw nothing.

"_I don't know Tony. I don't know what they want with us. Though from the sounds I've been hearing it doesn't look good. The beasts that came to drug you wore full-length cloaks that completely covered their bodies. Except the hands. They have bony almost skeletal hands with gel like transparent skin that exposes the blood vessels to stand out not unlike black spider webs on ice."_

Tony shuddered. Then amazed that he could shudder whooped. Then hearing himself whoop attempted to move his hands under himself and push up into all fours. Having successfully achieved a shaky crawl Tony made the meter distance required to prop himself up against a wall. Leaning heavily and breathing like a morbidly obese athlete Tony was finally able to look upon his wide-eyed sweetheart. Praise to the Lord. Not a scratch on him.

"_I am not your sweet heart!"_

Tony shrugged, _"darling, honey, shmoopsie they're all good." _

"Shut up Stark!"

"_What happened to the no talking rule?"_

"_Go die!"_

"_Oh but then you would get lonely."_

"_I highly doubt I'll struggle much at all finding a fool to take your place."_

Tony snorted, "_he wouldn't have my style."_

Loki smirked, then smiled, and then covered his mouth to hold in bouts of laughter that once more threatened to expose them.

"_Ah"_ Loki sighed, whipping away imaginary tears, _"I hate you,"_ the words unusually full of affection.

Tony returned the smile and dropped his head back to placidly observe the ceiling.

"_Yeah I love you too."_

Loki suddenly stopped smiling and turned a sharp glare on his mortal companion.

"_Don't ever say that",_ he all but growled making Tony feel like a cave-in in his head was imminent.

"_Why not?"_ the human asked, slightly perplexed.

"_Because you don't."_

"_Ah,"_ Tony groaned and lifted one hand to gingerly scratch his scalp, _"but it may very well get there."_

"_It won't,"_ Loki hissed _"once we break free from this series of unfortunate events I will drop you off on Midgard and disappear from your life. So if I can help it, __it __will never __get there__."_

"_I'll search you out."_ Tony protested though albeit a bit weakly. Why was Loki so vehemently rejecting him? What occurred within the past twenty-four hours to so change his perception of them and this thing between them that so far lacked a title?

"_Look this is pointless we should figure out how to escape. We don't have much time or maybe too much time since you're busy reminiscing on what was and could be instead of justly attempting to stay alive." _

Tony frowned but couldn't argue against Loki's logic; after all if they were to perish here nothing would or could ever happen.

"_Do you know if they speak English?"_

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes.

"_I don't know between German, French and about one hundred other Midgardian languages I completely forgot to ask about __English__,"_ he hissed the word like it was obscene.

"_Don't be a smart-ass I simply think negotiating with them might prove more fruitful then simply sitting on our asses waiting to be eaten or sacrificed to some giant Yeti."_

"_I doubt beings that live millions of miles from Midgard will speak English mortal. I hate to, as you say __break it to you __but as a species you're not that important."_

Just a Tony was about to interrupt with no doubt another sassy come back a thunderous sound broke through the stillness and vibrated the cavern floor. The men exchanged fearful looks. Suddenly the noise stopped and the soft sound of padding feet could be heard rapidly approaching the entrance to the cell. To the relief of both the footsteps stopped short of the cavern. An exchange of gibberish followed between a deep soprano and a high pitch whine; a moment later two sets of footsteps could be heard receding. The endless stream of chatter did not break until with another thunderous roar the silence returned.

"Must be some kind of door." Tony mumbled out loud.

"I could understand them."

Tony spun his head so fast he swore he heard a snap.

"What?!"

"I…"

"I heard you."

Loki frowned, "then why did you…"

"What did they say," Tony cut him of with more then a hint of impatiens.

"Nothing about us. The one with the pitch wanted to know if the one with the deeper tone had lunch yet. Then they started discussing a ceremony and preparations for something they called Huzduch."

"But how…"

"As a god I am gifted by Odin with adapting to any language. I wasn't sure before if it would work on this planet. I was taught in Asgard that we could interpret any Midgardian tongue but nothing about other species."

Tony was all set to reply when he was interrupted. A slow clap reverberated from just outside their cell shooting a shiver down the mortal's spine.

"Oh isn't this lovely?" came the undecipherable voice though Loki managed to translate and telepathically pass the words on to Tony. "I must indeed cherish this moment, a human and a god on our humble planet, no doubt planning their escape as I speak. Tell me Loki god of mischief how is your father doing; Odin was it not his name? It has truly been centuries since the last time I crossed to that galaxy."

Loki hissed.

The creature revealed itself and beneath the monk like robe a grotesque head of spikes came into view. Each spike seemingly dripping drops of pearlescent slime, that although copious never quite reached the face before it was absorbed back into the skin of the scalp. The eyes which where abnormally far apart were lidless and almost entirely milky save for barely there irises and pupils, which set translucent in pale pink beneath layers of creamy conjunctiva. The face was nose-less. Instead of the missing appendage two narrow slits stretched from the middle and just under the eyes to meet an inverted upper lip that split in two, not unlike that of a dog. There was no visible bottom lip but a jagged set of brown and orange teeth hung in a chain of canines against the chin. Tony also took note that spikes similar to the ones on the creature's head also adorned the ridges of his ears.

"Ah you must think I came to your homeland with some sinister purpose little god. You might say that, though at the time your father found me to be quite "indispensable". You see little raven you were far too young to remember, and I hold no blame I assure you. After all it is one of my many talents to be forgotten as easily as I am to be remembered. But after the war it was I who was commissioned to build the Bifrost Bridge."

Loki smiled and Tony could see the smile never reached his glassy eyes.

"Ah indeed a pure work of art. I never knew there was an architect behind it, always assumed my father…"

"Your father couldn't saw a plank apart with out the use of his 'magic' boy." the beast roared.

"I don't know how much you know about our galaxy as of the recent decades; but I hold little love for my father and he holds half as much for me so if you were to let me and my mortal slave go I would be sure to assist you in revisiting Asgard perhaps with a somewhat more sinister motive this time around, that could in all aspects benefit us both." Loki managed a believable evil leer that had even Tony doubt the falseness of his words. The beast observed the god critically before smiling and tapping one black-clawed finger against the icy bar of the cell.

"That does sound like a tempting offer," he paused and Tony exchanged a hesitant look with the god, "It is indeed unfortunate that I already promised you to my children, for the upcoming festivities you understand; and I fear to deny them now for they are so very, very hungry." Flashing his grotesque teeth in a wicked smile the beast took a step back and dropped out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh man so its been a while but as you can see I didn't forget about my favourite Avenger and his sexy god of mischief ;) Hope you guys haven't forgotten about this little fic. I'm thinking I'll wrap it up in the next chapter so let me know if you have any ideas where things should go from here. :)

Unfortunately or perhaps fortunately if you chose to look at this upside down, Loki soon realized that not only did the creatures communicate openly between themselves but they also never shut-up. The constant chatter of random nonsense, irrelevant events and what he could only assume to be very detailed intimate matters reminded the demi-god of Midgardian talk-show radio. He kept his hearing tuned and let all the junk material stream through him, absorbing only matters pertinent to the "festival".

"Tomorrow night," he finally muttered, startling his companion from his stone throwing championship game. 'Against himself', thought Loki with some humor, since he threatened to maim the mortal should he be asked for the hundredth time to join in the '_fun_'.

"What?"

"Tomorrow night. We escape tomorrow night. They're preparing a cleansing ritual for us, to be done the night before the festivities. It's our only opportunity to get out of this cell."

"And what? Overpower a dozen or so frozen Dementors, with our bare hands?'

"De… what?"

"Dementors, they're like these über creepy guys from Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? You know what I don't care, we're going to beat these '_Dementors',_ because unlike you, you mortal imbecile I have a plan."

"Well you're not gonna beat them with that attitude, that's for sure," mumbled Tony, slightly miffed by the other man's total lack of interest in his all time favorite book and movie series.

"I also know where they took your suit, it's not far from where they plan to hold the cleaning ritual. In fact if my mind mapping is correct it should be on the way, giving you the perfect opportunity to snatch it and be ready by the time we reach the cleaning chambers."

"And how…"

"I'll distract them."

"How?"

Snorting at his partner's lack of faith in his strategic abilities, Loki raised his gaze to the ceiling. Oh boy here comes the '_big one_'.

"I'll run," he muttered, fully prepared for the inevitable.

"Are you out of your mind!" 'Ah' thought Loki, 'there it is.' "What the fuck is wrong with you? You know they'll kill you don't you, or shoot you up with drugs and we still have no idea what the long-term effect of that shit is on your nervous system Loki!"

"I am a god Tony," he supplied.

"No you're a moron! What do you think I will gain if I get the suit and you're just a corpse to be picked up on my way out of here?"

"Life you mortal menace, you'll gain life! Which is more than I can say for your plan, or lack of it, where we both perish by the end of the week!" he growled.

Tony groaned and slumped heavily against the wall; stone throwing championships on boycott until further notice.

"And what if you don't come around? What if I carry you out of here, only to realise later that you'll never wake again?"

Loki sighed, though his gaze softened and he quickly moved to sit beside the other man. Leaning against him lightly, so as to give what little comfort physical intimacy might achieve, Loki began to draw on the snow. First lines with the tip of his index finger, then when the clear patterns began to fill in with colors, deep sea blue and aqua green complimenting the blood red and hazel shades of brown, he began to draw blocks and circles. Shapes and numbers of all magnitude began to fill the multi-colored canvas. It struck Tony somewhere around the second half of the drawing that it was a map. A map of solar systems and routs of varying distance from wherever the hell they where to a small thumb sized circle he understood to be earth. And as he watched Loki fill-in the numbers and lines with precise, marginal detail, he knew with unquestionable certainty that Loki never planned to live through this escape.

"No…" he gasped as the print began glowing, his eidetic memory already absorbing every twist and turn, every shape and number. Tony knew that whatever happened tomorrow night he would never be able to forget this map. It would lead him of this planet, no matter the outcome of their escape and he knew Loki knew. Perhaps his salvation depended on it. Tony tried shutting his eyes, he refused to acknowledge the possibility that they might not come out of this whole. Won't come out of it together. But Loki kept his eyes open with whatever magic he had left and held his head forward with one unyielding arm. Tony never felt it move there, so absorbed was he in his grief, but now he found it oddly comforting to be held so intimately against the other, while the god of mischief rubbed soothing circles on his nape.

"Yes Tony, see this?" he indicated a connection of lines glowing a faint yellow against the rest of the map. "This is the route I took to get here, it is safe for the most part. Be careful of meteorites around the second entrance to solar system three. There should be no black holes, but if you see an unnatural spot of darkness steer clear in the opposite direction for a good 30 to 40 miles then turn back on course. If you follow this route you should reach earth in about 72 Midgardian hours. Now I have come to notice that humans store sleep, and make up for lost sleep with extra hours on following nights. I'm going to put you into an induced sleeping state from now until tomorrow evening, and wake you right before we are to be collected for the cleaning ritual. Then I estimate you should have enough natural energy, plus adrenaline to make it back to earth."

"No" Tony managed to gasp out, clinging to Loki's tunic collar with both hands and trying to pull the other man hard against himself; but Loki controlled the distance between them, pushing, flat-palmed against Tony's chest.

"Listen to me Stark! When you grab the suit I will most likely be a fair distance away from you. Do not go looking for me! Activate the suit and fly down the hallway in the same direction we were initially walking, then turn right at the first split, turn right again and then all the way down the hall until you come to a massive gorge. Fly up until you reach the top. From there our cave should be due west about 20 miles. Do not go back there! But return to its general location and start on your course back to earth. Do you understand me Stark?"

"No."

"Tony…"

"Dead or alive Loki, I'm going to take you with me!"

"Tony…"

"DO YOU HEAR ME! I'm getting us BOTH out of here!"

Loki sighed but lowered his hands, running them gently down the other mans chest until they rested atop his lower naval. He wrapped them tightly around the slim waist in a comforting hug. Tony reciprocated immediately letting his face bury into the cool, pale neck of his lover, fingers burrowing into the raven locks. He rested there for some time before revealing strangely blood shot eyes to his curious companion.

"I'm not letting you go," he said, hoarsely. Loki smiled, touched one pale hand against the mortals temple and watched with somber trepidation as Tony's eyes rolled back into his head.

* * *

The rest of the plan went down without a hitch. Or so Loki wished he could tell you. On the following evening the demi-god woke a somewhat grouchy Tony from his hibernation, just in time for their move to the cleaning chambers. Tony spent the better half of the walk telepathically arguing with Loki, who in turn blocked him, choosing instead to focus on the walk itself. Minding every turn and the distance between corridors as they proceeded deeper into the mountain. Finally a non-descript doorway came into sight to the left of the corridor and Loki telepathically explained to Tony that behind it his suit should be resting somewhere to the right, on a platform of sorts, if the source of the information could be trusted. The _complications_ came ('and of course there would be complications', thought Loki some time later 'what with Tony being such a crucial part of things going right in the first place') when they were approaching the door to the storage chamber. Loki prepared himself to make the dash when Tony broke through his telepathic walls and managed a weak yet unmistakable "I love you" before the god's mental barriers could force the intruder out. But it was enough. Flabbergasted, Loki forgot his distraction tactics and stared open-mouthed at the other man, who had the audacity to blow him a kiss before swinging his right leg and kicking the guard in front of him squarely in the rump. The skeletal creature went down with a screech and Tony, taking the opportunity, leaped over it and ran ahead down the hall, the rest of the guards but one chasing after the escapee. Loki easily disarmed his guard, snapping the creature's neck, while the other fretted in panic. He rushed quickly into the storage chamber and there as promised stood the prophesied platform, and on it Tony's case hung suspended in mid-air, rotating slowly.

"Well go on then. Take it!" came the unmistakable hiss of the head beast. Loki startled and hastily looked around, seeing no one he panicked and reached for the case.

"Go on then. It's right there. Take it!" Again Loki looked around himself but no one else was in the sparse room, in fact it had nothing else in it except a non-descript looking mirror, roughly the size of a small book. Grabbed by suspicion, Loki approached the small rectangular object, camouflaging easily against the stone wall and peered curiously in to its depth. Small as a honeybee, a grainy looking figure, draped in black cloth stood in the background of white. A storm was about, blowing around him puffs of vapid snow."

"Yes it is I Asgardian. But I am here and you are there. I cannot touch you from this far. But my children are on their way as we speak to tear you to pieces, so take the case. Take it! Take it now!"

"No," said Loki, looking once more at the suspended suit, he knew this magic. It was old but wicked and destructive. Should he take the case the entire chamber would collapse atop of him in retribution, and from the look of the Cheshire grin, Loki could tell the monster was well aware. What he didn't know was that Loki was significantly more nerdy than he let on. Particularly enjoying texts that fed his fascination with dark magic, its sources and practices. A particular passage came to him now, one of the faded background notes in a tomb as old as time and hardly ever touched in all its years. _'A spell'_ it said _'as powerful as the spell of Harudin can only be sustained by the sorcerers direct presence in the vicinity.'_ Direct presence, Loki gasped, then smirking like the cat that got the canary, (and won't Tony love to hear what influence he's had on him in so brief a time) Loki grabbed the mirror from the wall and smashed it facedown on the frozen ground. Suddenly the case fell, rolled from the platform and hit against his feet. Loki picked it up and with haste activated the suit, molding easily, if a bit snuggly into its depth.

"What do I do now?" he almost wailed looking franticly at the neon glowing interior. Likely feeling compassionate the suit started to guide itself from the room, with Loki picking up on the rhythm of his steps with the movement of his own two feet. Feeling his confidence grow once he left the chamber the demi-god set out at a run down the hallway and to the right and once more to the right. Thats where he met with a scene so terrifying he almost felt his lungs tear.

"Tony!" he screamed.

A/N TUM TUM TUUUUUM :P sorry to do this to you. If it helps, I plan to smut you big time in the next chapter ;)

xoxo

WOH


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so it's been a while. I'm so sorry guys I've been working on and off on this chapter for a few months but my muse ditched me for the Supernatural fandom and a Thorinduil fiction I've been working on since the Hobbit came out... I know thats no excuse but still thought you ought to know how I spend my time.

In any case I didn't want to post this until I worked out a sequel so the first chapter of Dominos is up as a continuation of the ups and downs of domestic partnership, jealous ex-girlfiends and meddlesome family members. Also the sequel is an mpreg so if thats not your sort of thing than a) I question why you like Loki and b) say good bye to me in a review :D

Your patients with me is award-worthy and you should all give yourselves a pat on the back!

* * *

"Loki!" Tony screamed; his entire frame suspended on the faltering strength of one arm. Loki vaguely took note of a dozen or so creatures gathered in a semi-circle, doing what looked to be a ritualistic dance. The spears were linked together in a jagged archway that resembled a row of metal fangs, and they swayed in unison from side to side, chanting quietly in somber rhythm. Not hesitating a moment Loki dashed through the wall of skeletal beasts and crouched besides the human. Grabbing his arm with measured gentleness Loki started pulling him up. However just as it looked like Tony could lift himself up the rest of the way, one of the creature stabbed Loki on his metal rear, and shoving with a squeal of effort, toppled the unsuspecting trickster over the edge. Tony, still clinging to his arm for support, never stood a chance.

To the uproar and accompanying cheering Loki held Tony closer against himself. 'Well' he thought, 'we had a good run.'

"Pr….t…...gr…n…but...o…"

"What", he tried to scream through the visor, completely forgetting about the mental link in his panic. Tony broke one arm free from the vice like hold and gestured wildly at his face. Taking the hint the raven tried every button in the vicinity of his face until the visor popped open.

"Press the green button, press it! Press it NOW!" Tony screamed looking down at the fast approaching river of black acid. Loki searched and quickly spotted a green button on the right side of the suit. As soon as he pressed the glowing switch the suit tremble a moment, jerked hard and hung suspended in mid air as if held up by invisible strings.

"Good," Tony sighed, "very good. Now see that leaver next to the button you just pressed?" Loki nodded and moved Tony into a better position against himself, so that the other man had a clear view of the interior through the opening.

"Ok now push it upwards towards me. Gently, gently now we don't want this baby to launch like a rocket now do we? Atta boy!"

Loki abhorred being referred to as a "boy" by a human less than one hundredth of his age, but suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, did as instructed. The suit began to ascend upwards, towards a round window of pallid grey skies.

"Wow."

Loki tried desperately to avoid the other man's eyes. He busied himself with exploring the interior of the fascinating machine while Tony made every attempt to catch his gaze.

"That was a stupid thing you did," he finally said in an effort to anger the god enough to at least glare at him. Loki snorted but continued to avoid his gaze. They spent a few moments in silence until the fidgety god whispered quietly into the suit panel.

"That was a brave thing you did..."

Tony smiled and reaching up with his one fee arm, grabbed the other man by the chin and stretching with some effort, pecked the pale lips.

"I…" Suddenly the machine jolted and the suit, mindless of its precious cargo, shot like a rocket. The air rushed passed them in a roar, and Loki pressed the human closer against himself, one metal hand protectively cupping the head in a gentle vice.

They broke through the hole with a whoosh. Loki thoughtfully turning the suit in time to shield Tony from a rain of spears finally thought to press a nondescript black button that was in no way representative of its "Emergency Stop" function. While they hung suspended in the air trying to shake of the jitters and alleviate the lightheadedness, Loki was once more processing the most viable course of action.

"I don't think we can leave tonight, not with how you're currently exhausted and I'm one machine less. We should circle the planet and find another mountain cave to spend the night."

Tony nodded and hummed in contentment, hands tightening around the metal neck.

"But we better switch places first before I finally run out of luck and press the wrong button."

"_Pfft_ my baby has no 'wrong' buttons. She's perfect like her daddy"

Loki made a face, but inside cheered in earnest. The subtle word play set things back to the way they were, the way they should have stayed. Like those three little words were never uttered, never bought to light. Guiding the suit northwards, he gently kick-started the engine and glided to a cliff-edge on a neighboring mountain. Dropping with little fineness on to the stone floor, Loki could honestly say it was sheer will power and a touch of magic that had stopped the machine from toppling forward. But being the god of lies gave one remarkable flexibility with the truth. Therefore, when the suit unfolded around him, the demi-god stepped out with outmost grace, before helping Tony down from the still outstretched, metal arms.

"There's an easier way to do this you know?" Tony grouched when he tripped over his own feet and fell hard against the other. Loki swallowed and gingerly pushed the mortal back by the shoulders, giving them a gentle pat.

"Yeah? You can show me later. Now hurry up."

Tony smirked, but stepped into the suit and quickly adjusted himself inside. He picked up Loki bridal style and flew off before the demi-god could so much as open his mouth in indignation. They flew for what felt like hours before landing, at Loki's command, in a well-shielded alcove, just under 800 miles from the creature's nest.

"Put me down," Loki said as soon as the iron feet touched the ground. Tony smirked and tossed the demi-god in the air, easily catching him mid-fall.

"Say please…" he sing sang.

"Put me down Stark, right now or so help me, I will not be held accountable for my actions." Loki hissed, voice cold and tempered; he meant business. Tony made to exaggeratedly swallow and set the fuming demi-god down.

"Easy there chuckles."

Loki took a moment to flatten his tunic with both hands while Tony stepped free of the suit and made a move towards him. Just as the smaller man drew up an arm, to envelop the other; Loki lifted his head with a glare, took a step back and smacked the mortal man hard across the face. Tony flew to the side, hit the wall and fell heavily on his knees, tearing the jeans and scrapping the flesh raw. Falling forward on to his arms in order to keep balance, the human remained silent, a small trail of blood leaving the corner of his mouth. Loki just stared passively at the fallen man, hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Wide and watery eyes observed the other with external coldness and suppressed fire that threatened to overwhelm the glimmering orbs and break free in twin rivulets. Finally broken laughter gurgled free from the injured man, growing into a boisterous chorus. Lifting his head from where it hung, facing the floor, Tony leveled the demi-god with trembling, betrayed eyes. He forced a crooked smile.

"Exactly where I'm supposed to be right?... In every sense possible."

Loki recoiled as if struck, grimacing before he could school his expression. He dropped his gaze to the side to hide the descent of his tears. The pain from the words unrivaled to anything he's ever felt before. The entrance to the cave displayed a barrage of snow.

"No," he finally said, never tearing his eyes away from the magnificent display of nature. The human didn't know how much he had come to mean to him in so short a time. How much he corrupted his stoic and reserved personality. He all but broke down the wall Loki had spent years perfecting. The wall he build to keep everyone out, to prevent himself from being a target for prejudice and abuse. For false flattery and insincere kindness. If he had never been granted this time alone with the human philanthropist, he would never know what it was like to be truly cared for and protected. To be selflessly defended at another's expense. He would never have know what it was like to be …

"No," he screamed into the snowstorm and turned sharply towards the crouching man on the ground. Loki ran the short distance, dropped on his knees and embraced the mortal, pressing his mouth against the other's own, tasting blood and yet still that dash of something purely Tony.

Tony didn't hesitate to return the affection, grabbing Loki around the waist with his right hand and tangling the left in the loose, raven locks. Loki moaned and rubbed the palms of both hands overzealously, against the stubble on Tony's cheeks while pressing the mortal hard against the cave wall. Tony growled and used all his strength to spin the raven onto his back.

Comfortably straddling his thighs and keeping himself suspended on one arm, he started pulling at the tunic; popping half the buttons and tearing the rest. Loki couldn't care less. He was too busy running his palms over his lover's cheeks, down the neck, chest and abs, finally reaching the heat between his thighs. Giving the weighty mound a little squeeze he deftly unbuckled the leather belt with nimble fingers. The whole time they remained attached at the mouth like they needed each other to keep breathing. Tony groaned when he felt the press of cool fingers against his bare shaft and rolled his hips into the tentative hand. Encouraged Loki wrapped a loose fist around the velvety hardness and hesitantly began to move his hand, forcing Tony to tears their mouths apart and sag against him, almost loosing any strength he had to hold himself up.

"I can't…stop…Loki…"

Loki smirked but slowed his stroking until he stopped all together, index finger and thumb holding the mortal back. Tony sighed.

'Quick on the up take, who said beauty and smarts don't match' he thought and smirked cheekily back at his lover.

'I learned from the best,'

Tony leaned down to kiss Loki's sealed lips open.

'Gold star.'

Loki smirked and moved his hands to the front of his own pants, untying the laces with expert ease. Tony just sat back on his hunches and watched as the god of mischief quickly shimmied out of his clothe, leaving himself blissfully naked and open for Tony's hungry eyes.

"Lay back," he managed to rasp out, and jumped to his feet to quickly step out of his own jeans and boxers, tossing his shirt to the other side of the cave. He all but fell back to drape over Loki and immediately proceeded to bite and lick down the side of his neck to the clavicle, were he left a row of small purple hickies on alabaster skin. Tony let his tongue travel down the naval, dipping into the concave stomach towards the black fuzz surrounding his swollen prize. The glorious pale shaft was pulsating softly between two milky thighs.

Settling comfortably between Loki's legs, Tony bend down to lick a wide strip with the flat of his tongue all the way up the length. The Demi-god moaned and arched his back, head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

"T…Tony…don't."

"No sweetheart. We're not doing that again," chided Tony and made to dive down, when he was painfully stopped with a jerk to his hair.

"Ow…what?"

"No means no Tony. I don't want you to do that…"

"What the hell is your problem?" Tony all but yelled in frustration, "it's not like it's your first time. You only get one of those."

Loki frowned.

"I don't want you to do 'that', I want…" he bit his lip and a moment later spread his legs. Tony's face cleared and he just stared blankly at the faintly blushing demi-god who was pointedly avoiding his gaze and staring at the wall like it held all the answers.

"Hell yes!" he exclaimed and dove down. Loki panicked.

"No Tony, I said you could…ohhhh!"

Loki jerked and almost came at the sensation of being licked in the most revealing way. He tried to push Tony's head from between his raised buttocks.

"Tony, stop! That's dirty! Tony!"

Stark grinned, and pointing his tongue pushed his way inside, thoughtfully taking a hold of the base of Loki's shaft. He slurped noisily and Loki blushed and attempted to jerk away with renewed fervor, mindful of controlling his strength around the mortal.

"Stop," he pleaded

Tony finally succumbed to Loki's struggling and let the buttocks rest again on the cold stone floor. Damn, why didn't he think of this sooner?

"Loki stretch some furs, it will be more comfortable for you."

"I'm fine,"

"Ok you got me, it will be more comfortable for _me_."

Loki stared a moment, knowing with out a doubt that the mortals only concern was him. He silently summoned his tunic and withdrew the small pouch of mouse skins, stretching out a couple of the thicker ones and levitating them to lye beside them. Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover, rolling them over and atop the soft bedding. He quickly drew up on to his knees and pulled Loki's feet, one after the other, atop his shoulder's. Leaning forward to let the naturally flexible legs support his weight.

"I need lube. Can you like summon butter or something?"

"No you idiot, I cannot summon things from nothing, and I abhor carrying butter around in my pocket. This might surprise you but it tends to melt."

Tony groaned and sagged in defeat. Loki smirked but looked shyly around the cave.

"Good thing I don't need 'lube'."

Tony snorted, "Yeah and that will make you the first and only virgin in the history of virgins who wouldn't need lube."

"I'm a frost giant Tony, our biology is different from yours. When I say I don't need lube, I meant my body prepares itself." He grabbed both sides of the startled face and lifted himself up to plant a soft kiss on the disbelieving mouth.

"Enter me," he whispered, before letting himself drop back against the furs. Tony smiled and leaned down to nuzzle the side of his lover's neck. He positioned himself with one hand and started to slowly push forward, surprised by how little resistance he met. Loki's eyes widened and he gazed at Tony like he was seeing him for the first time. While the other was looking, just as lovingly, back into his eyes; one hand reaching up and stroking the side of the pale face in blatant worship.

"I love you Loki," Tony whispered and held his breath at the very possible prospect of rejection; but none came. Loki simply kept gazing up at him in adoration and eventually let his lips stretch into a gentle smile. Drawing up he kissed the nervous man and moved his lips to whisper in his ear.

"I know."

Tony let his breath out in a giant whoosh. For now that was enough. Realizing he had been still inside the other for some time, Tony pulled back a few inches to slowly thrust into the yielding channel. Loki moaned and let his head drop back. He wrapped both arms around the humans' neck and let him set a slow rhythm that left him breathless with every thrust. His body shook and he felt an unnatural heat overwhelm him. The excess of feelings was so strong it momentarily stupefied the demi-god. The thought that such a raw mix of emotions could damage his self control and make him loose his glamour, almost flagged his arousal. Just the idea that he could inadvertently kill this man, caused an unbearable ache deep inside him. Tony as if sensing the unease leaned down to press a kiss.

"Just let go."

"I can't, what if..."

"You won't hurt me."

And Loki believed him, for the idea that he could ever hurt this human again was just as unfathomable as the idea that he would shift during climax. Letting out a groan of pleasure, Loki tangled one hand in the thick locks of his panting partner and jerked him down for a hard kiss, whispering against his lips.

"Harder"

Tony smirked and lost control, thrusting with all the vigor he's been suppressing since they first woke up in that nest of furs together, all those nights ago. Loki made an appreciative sound. They continued at an almost brutal pace until Loki, unable to control himself any longer, came with a violent cry of Tony's name; the human followed but a second later with an animal-like grunt of unimaginable pleasure.

Sinking heavily into his partner's arms, Tony let the panting Demi-god hold him. One hand gently cradled the back of his head, soothingly brushing through the knots in his sweat-mated hair. He didn't remember falling asleep, and when he woke up he barely registered the soft crackling of a fire, his attention stanchly focused on the lack of a presence beside him.

"Awake I see."

Tony startled and spun around to face a smiling Loki, fully dressed and sitting beside the fire. What looked like a pot of tea was quietly waiting to boil above the flame.

"Oh man, déjà vu. We've so been here before."

Loki frowned, and took the steaming pot of the fire.

"I know you have, but I can say with concrete certainty this is a first time for me."

Tony snorted, "yeah I know, I meant... oh never mind." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before slowly pulling of the furs and stretching his arms high above his head. Loki watched with new interest, the body he once found pitiable now held a strange attraction for him. He wanted to touch that skin, to trace the protruding abs with the point of his tongue until Tony begged for...

"Breakfast?"

"What?" Caught of guard Loki frowned at the other man like the concept of food in the morning for beyond his comprehension.

"You know the most important meal of the day, didn't your mum teach you that?"

Loki snorted but obligingly began digging through his pocket pouch.

"No I believe I skipped that lesson, having deduced early on its irrelevance to the state of my physical health, seeing as I am, you know" Loki made a vague, circular hand gesture, "immortal."

"Ha ha ha you're a crack-up, in fact when we get back to earth you should try your luck at stand-up."

Loki frowned, nodded like he knew the meaning of "stand-up" and began to prepare a light meal of oats and dried fruit. Tony could tell the subject was still sore for the demi-god, though he was clueless as to why it would be. It wasn't like he wanted to stay on Fell for ever, then again he was a frost giant maybe these conditions were ideal for him.

"No Stark, although the frigid temperature on this planet is harmless to me, it is neither ideal nor desirable, since I was raised on Asgard and thus acclimatized to a warmer environment."

"Then why are you…"

"I'm not planning to stay on Mid…earth," Loki spoke gently, reaching out with a bowl of oats. Tony growled and seized by uncontrollable irritation, slapped the offered meal aside. Sending the small clay dish flying across the cave and against the wall, announcing its unfortunate demise with a sharp crack and a wet splat. Loki followed its ill-fated journey with his eyes. Tony on the other hand had eyes only for Loki.

"Why," he yelled standing up. "Why do you want to leave me?"

Loki frowned.

"Tony, I don't…"

"Yes that's all you ever talk about, going away, finding Sygin, leaving me…"

He sagged somewhat into himself and turned away from the other man. Crossing his arms over his chest he hung his head.

"Am I not even worth a try?"

Loki gapped open mouth at this astounding show of emotion. He never knew the extent of the other man's feelings for him. Sure he was kind, flirty and charming. But that was just his most basic characteristic, the playboy persona he used on everyone. Even though he admitted his love for Loki, and Loki for once was honest in his reply. He believed Tony but the fact that the love was true didn't mean that it was permanent or even that it was truly heartfelt. After all had he not read in many a book how declarations during copulation were much effected by the physical ecstasy and in essence often meant nothing?

"Tony I didn't realize…"

Spinning around the human glared angrily at the crouching god.

"So you lied, when I told you that I loved you last night and you replied that you knew, you lied? You never believed me, did you?"

"Tony…"

"What must I do to make you understand? How must I declare my feelings, in writing, through song, over a fucking loudspeaker at an NFL final? What do you want Loki? Because I'll do anything!"

"No Tony I believe you…"

"No you don't, stop lying! I know its only natural for you but…"

"Will you shut up!" Loki yelled over the human's rant, and shot Tony a glare that clearly said, 'if you don't shut up right this minute, I will use my magic and help you out'. Tony fumed but swallowed the rest of his verbal attack.

"I believe you…now," Loki finished lamely. Before Tony could interrupt he sped ahead. "What I'm trying to say is, I had my doubts about your declaration yesterday because, well, the timing was a bit suspicious. We were in the middle of consummating our mutual attraction," Tony snorted at his choice of wording, "and I was concerned that having finally achieved what you wanted from me all along impeded on your judgment of clear though. After all it's easy to love anyone when you're intimate with them."

Tony tried to jump in but Loki held up one hand in platitude and continued like nothing happened.

"I believe you now because as a professional liar," Loki smirked at Tony's struggle to suppress a smile, "I can appreciate how genuine your display of emotions was just now. You can't fake that, because I can't fake that, and if I can't fake that no one can."

"So you believe me now," Tony broke through hastily, looking both hopeful and cautious at the same time.

"Yes Tony, I believe you."

Stark sighed and moved across the cave to sit beside his crouching lover, wrapping both arms around the slim shoulders and drawing the pale man into a warm hug. He moved back long enough to place a kiss against the pale lips. Loki sighed and returned the affections. Finally pulling away for air, Tony smiled and tried to go in for anther round but was stopped halfway by a firm palm against his reactor.

"But I can't stay on earth."

Tony glared

"What?", he whined like a petulant child.

"Use your head Tony, I'm a wanted terrorist. There is no way the humans will allow me a fresh start. SHIELD will capture me and my brother will take me to Asgard to face my father and the high court."

"No" Tony said although everything spoken by the demi-god was terribly accurate. "We'll tell SHIELD that you will work with us and..."

"They won't believe you Tony, not after the amount of damage I've caused."

"Fuck them, you can stay with me and I won't let them take you."

Loki smiled, but it was a sad effort at letting the human down easy.

"You would take all the avengers on your own? I have seen you fight my brother and I have no doubt you can easily fight off Natasha and Clint, but the Hulk will walk right through your house Stark like it is made of jelly."

Tony hung his head into the crook of Loki neck and inhaled his minty scent, absorbing every aspect of the other into his memory. If this was all he'll ever have of him than he'd better take in as much as he can before Loki's gone. It was not enough. It would never be enough. They must find a way. They had to. If they parted he will be lost. After all this shit, he'd be damned if he's letting the best thing to ever happen to him go without a fight.

"I'm not letting you go," he mumbled into the cool skin, "if they take you, they'll have to take me too. But they won't because I'm the guy who pretty much runs the new army weaponry division and designs all the new artillery. The US government would never risk losing my support and SHIELD will do anything to keep me one of the good guys. Since you're the only thing I want, and losing you will undoubt cause me to go rogue …" he trailed off and took another deep inhale, reaching with one hand to grab the other side of the neck and push in deeper. Loki moaned at the side-of-painful scratch of stubble against his sensitive skin.

He hated to admit it, but Tony made a valid point. SHIELD would do anything to keep Tony; he wouldn't be surprised if Midgard was in peril at this very moment what with the avengers being one member short. Perhaps if they approached this delicately, Loki could migrate to earth with little interference. Especially since he no longer held the urge for world dominations or the retrieval of the tesseract. In fact after everything he's been through since his fall from Asgard, he didn't have much desire for anything, except a quite life and perhaps a library to keep him thinking. He was certain now, that if he set those conditions, Tony would meet them eagerly, anything to keep him on earth. It was such a strange yet intriguing power trip, this love business.

"I suppose I can come with you to earth. Just for a little while mind you…"

Humming in passive contentment, the philanthropist let out a long whoosh of air against the silky neck. Loki ran his fingers through the matted locks.

"Now let me go so I can fix you another bowl of porridge, and entertain myself watching your besotted self, perform graphic fellatio on the spoon."

And Tony smiled, lips stretching lazily into a Cheshire grin, teeth nipping playfully to tease the pale flesh red. And Loki giggled, arching his neck and jerking vainly on the nest of dark curly hair. Outside the snow was dancing on puffs of playful wind, spinning in zestful clouds of fat fluffy snowflakes to the tuneful echo of crackling wood and joyous laughter.

* * *

P.S Thanks for sticking by me guys :D The sequel "Dominoes" is up now! Check it out!

WOH

XoX


End file.
